Secrets
by amr83
Summary: Everyone has secrets.
1. The Beginning

My first Hart of Dixie FanFic

Reviews keep the story moving along.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Zoë ran into the Rammer Jammer waving a piece of paper. "Wade! I got it! I got the fellowship"!

"Well, that's great". Wade gripped the bar with a fake smile.

"Isn't it? Oh Wade, I'm going to be a cardio thoracic fellow at New York hospital. I have never wanted something so much in my entire life". Zoe talked excitedly.

Wade quickly realized he needed to play the role of supportive boyfriend. "How about I take you to Fancies to celebrate"?

Zoë squealed and jumped up to kiss Wade from the other side of the bar.

"I'll take that as a yes". Wade smiled.

"Yes" Zoë said before her eyes went wide remembering "I have to tell Lavon". Zoë gave Wade a quick peck on the lips and ran out of the door.

Wade was drying a glass and it slipped out of his hand. "Damn it"! He said before squatting down to start picking up the broken glass.

"It looks like something has got you distracted". Lavon said looking over the bar watching Wade clean up the glass.

"You talked to Zoë"?

"Yeah and I came over here to see how you were dealing with it".

"As well as can be expected considering the woman I love is about to high tail it to New York". Wade said standing up with broken glass in his hand.

"Well, what are you going to do about it"? Lavon asked.

"What can I do? If I ask her to stay, she could leave or she could stay, hate me and then leave anyway". Wade said defeated.

"Or she could be waiting on you to ask her to stay but if you are worried about her hating you for it, you could always go with her". Lavon suggested.

"I can't go to New York. I would just embarrass her in front of her fancy doctor friends and I can't leave Earl".

"So… Lavon prompted.

"So, I'm going to make the most of what time she has left here and then let her go". Wade stood there for a moment in exasperated thought and then took the towel off his shoulder and hit the bar with it. "Damn it, Zoe! I was fine until she came here. I chased tale and worked at the bar. Then she came through town like a tornado and uprooted my whole life and then turned it on its head. This morning when she was telling me about her fellowship, she was stabbing me in the heart and the twist of the blade was the smile on her face". Wade looked at Lavon like he was going to break down.

"I got to go". Wade took off out from behind the bar and out of the door of the Rammer Jammer.

Wade stopped his car in front of the gate house. He stomped up the stairs and flung open the screen door, paced for a moment and then decided he needed a beer. He walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and pulled out a beer. Wade twisted off the cap and took a long pull from the bottle. He then looked at the clock and decided to take a shower. The broke southern man turned on the shower and then climbed in. He placed the palms of his hands on the shower wall and leaned forward, letting the hot water run down his back. The water wouldn't wash away the pain but it would help with the sting.

Wade finished getting dressed and walked out of the door to go pick up Zoë. Zoë heard him pull up. She came out of the door with a huge smile on her face. She looked beautiful. Wade's heart broke that moment. Zoë opened the car door and jumped in the front seat. She looked at Wade and took his face in her hands. She kissed him deeply. He couldn't help but respond to her. The crack in his heart grew a little bit longer in that moment.

They arrived at Fancies. Wade stopped the car, opened the door and got out shutting the door behind him. Zoë waited as he walked around the car and opened the door for her. He held out his arm for her and closed the door after she climbed out.

They walked into the restaurant and half of the town jumped up and cheered. Lavon walked up to Wade and Zoë.

"Congratulations Zoë". Lavon greeted.

"Thank you". Zoë looked at all the faces and then looked at Wade. "You did all of this for me"? He was a deer in headlights.

"Of course, he did". Lavon jumped in to save him.

Wade gave Zoë an uncomfortable smile.

Everyone was finishing their meals. The people who finished first were walking around visiting tables. Wade walked up to Lavon, who was at the bar getting a refill.

"Why did you do this"? He asked.

Lavon took his drink from the bartender and thanked him. Then Lavon turned to Wade

"Because I know you. You would have tried to put on a brave face while you're falling apart inside. Zoë would have talked about her fellowship and New York. You would have taken all you could and then snapped on her. She would be in tears and on the first plane to New York. Did you really want Zoë last memory of you to be that"?

"No, of course not" Wade felt guilty.

"Then you're welcome". Lavon took a sip of his drink.

Wade leaned back on the bar beside Lavon watching Zoë. "I know I said I would make the most of the time we had left but I can't go on and pretend to be the supportive boyfriend while she is making her plans to leave. I need to make sure I'm fine when she leaves". Wade said before he walked away. Lavon didn't like the sound of that.

Wade stopped the car in front of Zoë's house. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He then walked around the car and opened Zoë's door. Wade helped her out of the car and then shut the door behind her.

They walked up the steps to the front door. Wade stopped her at the door, which wasn't normal. Zoë searched his eyes to understand why he stopped them at the door instead of going inside.

"Look Zoë, I can't… Wade started.

Zoë put her fingers over Wade's mouth. "Don't. Not tonight". She said realizing what He was about to do.

She loved Wade but this was a lose, lose situation. She would recent him if she stayed and he would recent her if he left. "One more night"? She asked.

He knew they shouldn't but at that moment in time he couldn't remember their last time together. He couldn't remember if it was fast and hurried or slow and sweet. He wanted to remember. If he could just remember, he could do the right thing and walk away. Wade knew this night would haunt him long after Zoë was gone but there was a need in his aching heart to hold onto that memory.

He crushed his lips onto hers and Zoe's back connected with the door. She clumsily reached around for the knob and finally managed to open the door while Wade assaulted her mouth.

They stumbled around in the dark until they finally found the bed. Wade reached for the hem of Zoe's shirt and started to draw it upwards. She raised her arms automatically. Their kiss was broken long enough for the fabric to slip over her face before it was resumed.

A rush of sadness hit him like a ton of bricks as he laid Zoë down on to the bed for the last time. He pressed his forehead to hers and squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tear ducts treachery suppressed.

"I love you, forever" Wade managed to choke out.

"I love you, always". Zoe said before a tear rolled down her cheek.

They took their time burning every second into their memory. Wade knew now, it was slow and sweet. They kissed one last time before he held Zoë close and watched her fall asleep.

No southern man would admit to shedding a tear but Wade shed a single tear for what he was about to do. He gently rolled Zoë off of his arm and sat on the edge of the bed. He wiped his eyes and stood up. Then he walked through the house putting on his clothes as he found them. Wade was at the door by the time he was fully dressed. He opened the door and took one last look before he walked away from the love of his life.


	2. Lavon's Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lavon's Secret

Zoë reached for Wade and grabbed a handful of sheet. She jerked her head to see why her hand didn't reach him. Zoë realized he wasn't there. So she pushed up off the bed into a sitting position and looked around the room. "Wade"? She called out and then climbed off the bed to look around the room. Wade was nowhere to be found in the carriage house.

Zoë wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her laptop. There was no reason to stay in Bluebell any longer. She couldn't bare the thought of having to look at Wade everyday and not be with him. She booked the first flight to New York that she could make to the airport for on time. Zoë then walked into her bathroom to start her depressing day.

Lavon was in the kitchen cooking bacon. Zoë walked in with red eyes. "Hey Lavon" she said weakly.

"Hey Zoë" Lavon replied carefully.

"I need a ride to the airport tonight" Zoë told him.

"Ok, what happened"?

"Wade broke up with me".

Lavon's heart broke for Zoë. He pulled her into a brotherly hug. "This has nothing to do with you. You understand? Wade loves you; he's just a little confused right now. He'll come around. Maybe not today but he will". Lavon sent up the last part of his speech as a prayer for his friends.

Lavon walked with Zoë as far as he could through the airport. "This is the end of the road for me. You are always welcome in Bluebell and you keep in touch". Lavon said as he handed Zoë her carry on.

"I will keep in touch but I don't know if I will ever be able to come back to Bluebell". Zoë said taking her bag from Lavon.

"I understand". Lavon said before he gave Zoë a hug and watched her walk to her gate.

Lavon walked into his kitchen with his head low. Wade was sitting at the counter eating. "She's gone. I hope you're happy". Lavon said with disappointment in Wade.

"I'm not happy. I did what I thought was right". Wade said picking at his food.

"You did what you thought was right"? Lavon was flabbergasted. "Yeah, I did". Wade said with anger.

"Tell me what was right about kicking Zoë to the curb like yesterday's garbage".

"It wasn't like that Lavon".

"What was it like then"?

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Fine but I have one more thing to say before I drop this. Zoë's heart would have broken when she had to leave. It would have broken for you. It would have broken for this town but you couldn't let it just break. You had to go and make sure it shattered". Lavon couldn't look at Wade any longer. He had to leave. Wade waited until Lavon shut the door before he took his glass and threw it.

Zoë landed in New York. Her mother was actually there to pick her up. She didn't just send a car. Ms. Hart held out her arms for her daughter. Zoë couldn't help it she ran into her mother's arms.

"You're going to stay with me for a while until this passes and then you can move back into your loft". She said into Zoë's hair. Zoë just nodded and then they left for home.

Zoë had so much time on her hands now since she left Bluebell early. Her mother was at work so Zoë was at home starring at the phone. It had been a month since she left. Ms. Hart made sure; she didn't leave Zoë alone with a phone. She knew her daughter would try to call someone from that town if not Wade himself.

"I can call Lavon. He is a friend and I miss him". Zoë reasoned with herself. She grabbed the phone and dialed Lavon's number.

The phone rang twice before "Big Z" boomed through the phone. "Hey Lavon" Zoë said as she smile for the first time in a while.

"How is the big city"? Lavon asked.

"It's definitely not Bluebell". Zoë said with a sigh.

"No, it's not Bluebell". Lavon said in understanding.

Right after Lavon finished his sentence a wave of nausea hit Zoë. She ran to the bathroom forgetting the phone that was still in her hand. Lavon was still on the other end of the line feeling very uncomfortable but he wanted to know what was going on.

She was not noticing her actions when she put down the phone, flushed the toilet and put the lid down. She got up out of the floor, washed her hands and brushed her teeth.

When she turned to leave the bathroom, she saw her phone in the floor with Lavon's name and the time still rolling. Zoë cringed knowing Lavon heard all of that. She put the phone to her ear.

"Zoë Hart, tell me that you haven't been drinking away your pain". Lavon said taking on a parental tone.

"I can honestly say that I haven't. I have a stomach virus or something". Zoë said hoping he would drop the subject.

"I don't care if you are a doctor. You get yourself checked out. You hear me"?

"I already called and I am going today".

"Good".

Right as Lavon was saying that one word, Wade walked in the door.

"Hey Lavon" Zoë heard and her chest tightened.

"It's been good hearing from you and I hope to hear from you again real soon". Lavon said with a big fake smile on his face.

"Bye Lavon" Zoë said fighting back the tears.

"Wade Kinsella" Lavon said nervously.

"Lavon Hayes" Wade returned with a confused look.

"Well, I best get going". Lavon said a little jumpy.

"Who was on the phone Lavon"? Wade asked thinking that was the reason for his demeanor.

"Oh, just mayor business. You know boring mayor business. Like I said I have to get going. Bye Wade." Lavon said in a hurry running out of the door.


	3. Zoe's Secret

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Zoë's Secret

Zoë cleaned herself up and got ready to go to the hospital. She needed to finish some paper work and then she was going to pop in one of her friend's office to get an antibiotic for her stomach virus. She walked out of her mother's building and hailed a cab. A cab pulled up to the curb and she jumped in.

"New York Hospital". Zoë told the driver.

The cab stopped in front of the hospital. Zoë climbed out and gave the cab driver her money. She stood for a moment looking at the outside of the hospital. She wanted Wade to be there. She would have taken him around the hospital showing him what is to be a surgeon. Zoë didn't mind being a general practice doctor but she was a surgeon at heart. She set her desires aside and walked in.

Zoë saw familiar and unfamiliar faces. She stopped and made chit chat with some of them. Then she went on to the Chief of Surgery's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice from the other side of the door said. Zoë slowly opened the door. "Zoë Hart, Welcome back".

"Thank you".

"Here is all of the paper work you need. Give the forms the hospital needs to Tina". He said handing her a folder.

"Thank you" Zoë said and then left to look at the paper work.

Zoë walked down the hall to Nathan's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" the voice from the other side of the door said. Zoë opened the door to see her friend Nathan. "Zoë Hart"? He asked.

"Yeah, I'm back". Zoë said with a smile.

"That's great. I've missed you".

"I missed you too". She then gave him an "I need a favor" smile.

"What do you need"?

"I need some antibiotics. I have a stomach virus". Zoë said slightly embarrassed.

"That's why I love treating doctors. They always know their diagnosis". He said dripping with sarcasm. "I need a urine and blood analysis before I do anything".

"Fine" Zoë said grumpily.

Zoë walked over to the nurse's station. "I need a urine sample cup, please". Zoë told one of the nurses. The nurse stood up and walked over to the supplies.

"Here you go, Dr. Hart". The nurse handed the sample cup to Zoe.

"Thank you". Zoë said as she took the cup.

Zoë went in the bathroom to get her sample. She finished her business, put the cup in a biohazard bag and then washed her hands.

After she left the bathroom, Zoë walked down to the lab. "I need a complete work up for Dr. Nathan Marks". Zoë said to the lab tech.

"Patient's name"? The tech asked and didn't even look up from their paperwork.

"Zoë Hart" she answered.

"Dr. Zoe Hart"? The tech asked finally looking up at her.

"That's me" Zoe answered uncomfortably.

"I'm Karen. I have processed countless labs for you". She reminded Zoe.

"I'm so sorry. That was one of the main reasons that I had to go to Alabama and be a GP for a year before I could apply for my fellowship again. I'm a much better person because of it and I promise I will remember your name from this day forward". Zoe apologized.

"Wow, you really did change. Come on back here and we will get your blood work done". The tech said opening the door.

Zoë was all done and off to her next stop before going back to Nathan's office. "Here is my paperwork, Tina". She handed the secretary her paper work.

"Thank you Dr. Hart". Tina took the paperwork and placed it on her desk before she retrieved the pile on top of her book shelf to hand to Zoe. "Here are your scrubs, lab coat and key card".

"Thank you". Zoë said as she took the pile of items and left.

After a cup of coffee in the cafeteria, Zoë figured her results had to be processed by now. She walked to Nathan's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in". Nathan said.

"I'm back". Zoë poked her head in the door way.

"Your results were just delivered. I haven't even had the chance to look at them. Have a seat and we will see what you have". Nathan opened her file. He smiled because he loved it when doctors were wrong about their self diagnosis.

"This is a prime example of why we do a full work up before dispensing meds. You, Zoë Hart do not have a stomach virus". Zoë was confused. He saw her face and soaked in his victory. "You are however, pregnant". He said after a moment.

"No! No,no,no. I want a second opinion". Zoë argued.

"Which would you like to be your second opinion, the blood test or the urine test"? Nathan said with a laugh. "I'm guessing this wasn't planned".

"Not even in the ballpark".

"Who's the father"?

"No one you know". Zoë said not even looking at Nathan anymore.

"Are you going to tell him"?

"I can't". Zoë said while she looked at the floor.

"Why not"?

"The severance of our courtship was not on amicable terms". Zoe answered.

"Wow, you really loved him. Didn't you"?

"Why do you say that"? Zoe asked indignantly.

"Because when the study session turn hook up turn six year relationship ended, I asked you what happened. Do you remember what your response was"?

"Not particularly". Zoe replied.

"We went to Splits Ville". Nathan reminded her. "When you describe what happened between you and mystery guy. You used large and unfeeling words as if you were protecting yourself from what happened".

"I did" Zoe answered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"OK, then. Jessica Carter is an excellent OB. I'll call her and let her know you are on your way". Nathan said before any more tears came and he sent her on her way.

Zoë walked down the hall to Dr. Carter's office. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She was pregnant with Wade's child. She couldn't tell him. It wouldn't change anything. It would just complicate the situation. Zoë knew the road ahead was going to be hard but she had her mom to help her, hopefully.

Zoë reached Dr. Carter's office and walked up to the front desk passing pregnant woman who looked like they were about to deliver and others that you couldn't even tell they were pregnant.

"Can I help you"? The receptionist asked.

"Dr. Marks should have called. I am Zoë Hart".

"I'll get a nurse to take you back". The receptionist said before she stood up and walked away.

Zoë went and sat down and waited for the nurse to call her. She took out her phone and called her mom. It rang twice and then her mother picked up. "Hello"? "Mom, can you meet me at the hospital"?

"Are you ok"? Her mother asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you".

"I'll be there as soon as I can".

"Thanks mom. Bye". Zoë hung up the phone right before the nurse opened the door and called her name. Zoë went through the normal patient routine. The nurse took her weight, blood pressure and urine sample. After all of that was done, she was taken to an exam room.

Dr. Carter knocked on the door and then walked in. "Dr. Zoë Hart"? "Yes".

"It's nice to meet you".

"Likewise". Zoë returned.

"I'm going to be upfront with you. I hate treating doctors so as long as you remember that when you enter this room you are no longer Dr. Hart but Zoë Hart, we will get along fine".

"I understand". Zoë nodded.

The exam was quick because she was squeezed in between patients as a favor to Nathan. Zoë walked out of the hospital just in time to see her mother's car pull up. The driver got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Zoë. After she was all the way in the car, he closed the door and walked back around to get in the driver's seat.

"I am starving. Do you want to go to lunch"? Ms. Hart asked.

"Sure". Zoë answered looking out of the window.

They arrived at the restaurant. "Your usual table, Ms. Hart"?

"Yes, thank you". She said before she followed the hostess back to her table. Zoë and her mother sat down at the table.

"What's wrong Zoë"? Her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant". Zoë said after she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Are you going to tell him"?

"No".

"Why not"?

"It's complicated".

"Were you not the daughter that who was furious with me because I wasn't honest about who her father was"?

"I was but I am starting to understand why you did it".

"I don't think so. I told you why I did what I did. Your biological father was an act of sewing wild oats, nothing more. I was engaged to the father, who raised you. He was from my world and that was what mattered".

"Wade isn't from my world". Zoe defended.

"He is from your world more than you think". Ms. Hart warned.

"Wade would never fit in New York". Zoe opposed.

"Who ever said that your world was New York"? Ms. Hart ended the conversation with a sip of her wine.


	4. Wade's Secret

Thank you for the reviews and alerts :0)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade's Secret

Wade walked in to Lavon's house. He went straight to a cabinet and pulled out a bowl. He then placed it on the counter and began to get the remaining items for his breakfast. After he gathered a few more items, Wade was ready to sit down. He sat on the stool poured the milk in his bowl of cereal and began to chow down.

The phone broke the morning silence. "Lavon, phone". Wade yelled with a mouth full of food. Lavon had already left the house. The answering machine kicked in with the usual greeting from Lavon.

Wade just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his cereal not caring who it was or what they wanted.

"Hey Lavon" Zoë voice rang through the machine. Wade heard it coming from the living room and about fell off his stool.

"It's Zoë" she continued. He ran over to the machine and almost picked up the phone before he stopped himself.

"I had some time before I started my shift and wanted to check in. I'll try again later. Bye". Wade couldn't believe Lavon had kept in contact with Zoë all this time and didn't tell him.

Wade paced the living room waiting for Lavon to come home. He heard the navigator come to a stop by the house. It was go time. He wasn't going to let Lavon get out of explaining this.

Lavon came in the door and hung up his keys. Lavon turned and saw Wade standing next to his answering machine looking pretty angry. "Hey Wade" Lavon said confused.

"Hey Lavon" Wade said sarcastic.

"What's up"? Lavon asked even more confused.

Wade pushed the play button on the answering machine and Zoë began to speak. "You never told me that you were keeping up with Zoë". Wade said when the message was over.

"Wade, I'm", Lavon started to apologize but then stopped, "not sorry for keeping up with Zoë. She is my friend. I care about her and I want to know what is happening in her life".

"I thought we were friends, Lavon". Wade shot at him.

"We are but I am friends with Zoë too and I'm not giving up a friend because you're a coward". Lavon confessed.

"I'm a coward"? Lavon nodded. "How am I a coward"? Wade crossed his arms waiting for Lavon's explanation.

"You wouldn't leave Bluebell. All you have ever known is Bluebell so the thought of going to New York with Zoë scared you. And instead of admitting it, you pushed her away". Lavon said with anger.

"Going to New York with Zoë didn't scare me because it wasn't Bluebell. It scared me because I thought that we would get to New York and she would realize that I'm not good enough for her". Wade said without thinking.

"And the truth shall set you free". Lavon said at Wade's confession.

"What is this the Dr. Hayes show"? Wade said trying to mock Lavon. "If that's what you need it to be". Lavon said with all seriousness.

"That's not what I need. What I need is to forget about Zoë Hart and move on". Wade said with his emotions running high.

"You are never going to forget about Zoë Hart. No matter how hard you try. She is a part of you". Lavon said to Wade's ridiculous thought.

"Don't you think I know this? Everywhere I look, I see Zoë because she was here. I bet Zoë doesn't have one reminder of me in New York". Wade said defeated.

"That may be true but I don't think she would check in if Bluebell wasn't on her mind". Lavon said before he walked away.

Wade sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He unlocked the screen and touched the contacts icon. Wade scrolled down to Zoë's name. His thumb hovered over her name for a second before he quickly exited the screen. Wade touched the voicemail icon instead. He held the phone to his ear.

"One saved message" a computerized voice said

"I love you, always" Zoë's voice came through the phone.

"I love you, forever" Wade choked out before he touched the end button and then shoved his phone in his pocket before he got up and left Lavon's house.

Zoë started her first shift. "Good morning, Mr. Roe. How are we feeling today"? Zoë asked as she entered the room.

"I will be feeling better after my surgery, hopefully". The older man answered.

"That's why I am here, to make you feel better. Do you have any questions about your surgery today"?

"No, I am ready".

"Good. I'll see you in the OR". Zoë said before she opened the door and left.

The chief of surgery was standing in the hall waiting on her. "I heard you speak to Mr. Roe". He said in an authoritative voice. "And it seems like that year as a GP did you some good". He complimented her.

"Thank you. I do too". Zoë said with a smile.

Zoë was standing at the sink scrubbing her arms and hands. She could barely remember the last time she had done this. Her first surgery back was a heart bypass. She wasn't nervous. She walked in that OR liked she owned it. Zoë nodded to her attending and then walked over to the operating table. She looked around at all the people. "Are we ready to begin"? Zoë asked.

"Yes, Dr. Hart" answered a nurse.

"Scalpel" Zoë said as she held out her hand. The nurse handed her a scalpel and Zoë began her procedure.

Wade was wiping down the bar at the Rammer Jammer while Shelly was filling the ketchup bottles. "What's eating you Wade"?

"It's nothing". Shelly gave him a look that said I don't believe you. "It's nothing really". Wade assured her.

"Then why have you been cleaning that same spot on the bar for the past five minutes"? Shelly said pointing to where Wade was cleaning.

"I don't want to talk about it". Wade said throwing the towel over his shoulder and walking away.

Shelly was worried about him. It wasn't right for him to be like this two months after Zoë left. She thought about how much better he was when she was here. There was always a smile on his face and a hop in his step. Right now, Wade made Eeyore look like Tigger.

"You need to go". Shelly said when she found Wade.

"I can't go. I have to close up". He said to her like it was common knowledge.

"No, Wade. You need to go to New York". Shelly corrected him.

"I can't go there either". Wade said shifting his weight on his feet.

"Why not"? Shelly asked exasperated.

"Because my home is here". Wade said aggravated.

"Home is where the heart is and your heart is most certainly not here". Shelly said giving Wade's arm a light squeeze and then walked back into the bar.


	5. Zoe's Secret II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade drove home that night after closing the Rammer Jammer. He stopped his car in front of the carriage house. He then walked up the front steps thinking he was a glutton for punishment today. He opened the screen door and walked in. He ran his hand along the wall like it could tell him the things it had seen in this house. He walked into Zoë's room. It looked the same as when she was in Bluebell. Wade walked over to her bed and sat down. "Why can't I move on from you"? Wade asked the memory of Zoë.

Lavon watched Wade walk into the carriage house. He waited for him to come back out with something he left in there but he didn't. "You know Burt Reynolds, Wade Kinsella is one self-deprecating man". Lavon told his pet alligator.

Lavon walked up the steps to the carriage house. He walked down the hall and stood in the doorway. He saw Wade sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "What are you doing in here, Wade"? Lavon asked.

Wade rubbed his face and looked at Lavon. "I miss her". Wade admitted.

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step". Lavon said with a smile. Wade laughed.

"Thank you, Dr. Hayes". Wade said mockingly.

"Sitting in here isn't going to help you any and it's just plain sad". Lavon said poking fun at Wade.

"It is, isn't it"? Wade agreed.

"Yeah, it is". Lavon said nodding his head.

"You know what would probably make you feel better and help you move on"? Lavon asked.

"I'm willing do almost anything". Wade admitted.

"Talk to Zoë. Give her the proper goodbye that you should have given her when she was here". Lavon turned to leave giving Wade a minute to think about what he said but then Lavon had another thought.

"You never know, she might need it as much as you do". Lavon said and then left.

Zoë was asleep when she heard Nathan banging on the door of her loft. "Nathan Marks if you don't stop banging on my door at" Zoë rolled over and looked at her clock "five o'clock in the morning"? Zoë could hear Nathan laughing in the doorway. "I should have never told you where the spare key was". Zoë chastised herself.

"Come on, get out of bed". Nathan started pulling on the covers.

"Why do you hate me"? Zoë whined. Nathan just laughed at her more. "Aren't pregnant women supposed to rest"? Zoë said trying to appeal to the doctor side of Nathan.

"Yes, they are but unless you want to look like the blueberry girl in Willy Wonka by the time you deliver, I suggest you get up and get dressed". Nathan teased.

Zoë and Nathan were running through Central Park. "Why don't you ever talk about the baby's father"? Nathan decided to ask.

"What do you want to know"? Zoë said thinking that was the safer way to discuss this.

"What's off limits"? Nathan asked.

"Who he is and where he is". Zoë said giving her limitations.

"OK, what does he do for a living"? Nathan said after some thought.

"He is a bartender". Zoë answered.

"Seriously Zoë? The baby's father is a one night stand"? Nathan teased.

"First off, I'm offended. Second, I have never had a one night stand". Zoë said proudly.

They stopped running and sat on a bench. Nathan unscrewed his water and decided to ask another question. "How long did you date him"? Nathan asked before he took a sip of water.

"Eight months" Zoë said swallowing her water. Nathan decided to ask the questions he really wanted to ask.

"Did you love him"? Zoë picked at the label on her water bottle. After a few moments, Zoë said in a voice so small "Yes".

Nathan was almost too scared to ask his next question but he had to know. "Why won't you tell him about the baby"? Zoë took a deep breath.

"He chose to stay where he is and not come to New York with me. I refuse to use the baby to force his hand".

"If you tell him and then let him decide what he wants to do, you aren't forcing his hand".

"It feels like it to me". Zoë said continuing to pick at her water bottle label.

"Do you want to know what I think"? Nathan asked.

"What do you think"? Zoë asked.

"There is a pain derived reason for not telling him". Nathan said with all sincerity.

"And what would that be"?

"I don't know. It's your pain". Zoë began to cry.

"I want him to want to come here for me, only me".

"And if he knows about the baby, he would be coming for the baby and not you". Nathan said understanding. Nathan wrapped his arms around Zoë and let her cry in his shoulder.

Nathan walked Zoë home. He waited until she had the door open before he told her he needed to go home and get ready to go to work. "I'll see you later Zoë". Nathan turned to leave and then remembered. "You better come and get me before you go to your ultrasound".

"I will. I couldn't do this without you". Zoë said giving him a small smile. Nathan kept his comment to himself and just nodded before he left.

Zoë closed the door and then went to get ready for her doctors appointment.

Zoë climbed out of the cab after handing the driver her money. She walked into the hospital and straight to Nathan's office. She poked her head in and saw him working on his charts. "Are you ready"? Nathan looked up after he heard her.

"Yeah, just one more note and done. Let's go".

Nathan and Zoë walked down to Dr. Carter's office. Zoë signed in and then she and Nathan sat down. They sat there for a few moments before Ms. Hart came into the office and sat down next to Zoë. "Hello Mother". Zoë said after her mother sat down.

"Hello Zoë". Her mother said with annoyance in her voice.

"What are you doing here"? Zoë returned her annoyance.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch and one of the nurses had to inform me that not only were you not working today but you had an ultrasound appointment right now. This is my first grandchild. I want to be there every step of the way".

Zoë softened her features. "Okay".

The ultrasound tech called Zoë back to the room. Zoë stood up and started to walk when she realized she was alone. "Mom, Nathan, you're failing on the job". Zoë said as she waved for them to come with her. Both Nathan and Ms. Hart thought the other was going to go back and didn't think that Zoë would want them both.

They all walked back to a room. The tech told Zoë to sit on the table. She also told Nathan and Ms. Hart to sit in the chairs.

"I didn't know you and Dr. Hart were dating". The tech said to Nathan.

"No, I'm not daddy. I'm Uncle Nathan. Daddy is MIA and doesn't know it". Nathan said giving Zoë a look.

"Thanks for starting the gossip mill, Nathan". Zoë said through greeted teeth.

"I won't say a word. I'm sure you have your reasons". The tech said to reassure Zoë.

"Are you ready to see the first picture of your baby"? The tech asked before she started.

"Yes". Zoë nodded.

"There he or she is". The tech let them look at the screen for a few minutes before she started her measurements. "And now the second moment you all have been waiting for". The tech moved the wand to get a better view. "Are you ready to know, boy or girl"? Zoë nodded. "You are having a baby boy". The tech said with a smile. Zoë had tears running down her face as she looked at the screen then at Nathan and her mom. Nathan smiled at her. Ms. Hart smiled the best she could at her daughter while realizing her daughter was being selfish just like she had been.


	6. Ms Hart's Secret

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ms. Hart's Secret

Wade walked in Lavon's kitchen for lunch. "Hey Wade, something came in the mail for you today and it looks important". Lavon said handing Wade a letter size envelope. Wade took the envelope and gave the outside a glance.

"This can't be mine. It's from an airline. Maybe it's for a trip you forgot you were taking". Wade said as he handed it back to Lavon.

Lavon took the envelope from Wade and looked at the name again incase Wade was right. He then walked and stood right next to Wade and pointed as he spoke very slowly as he read the name on the envelope. "Wade Kinsella".

"Okay, but I don't know why an airline would be sending me mail". Wade said as he opened it. "It's probably junk mail". He continued as he reached down into the envelope and started to pull out the contents.

Wade started to read the papers and a very confused look formed on his face. Lavon walked over and started to read over his shoulder.

"It's a voucher for you to redeem your first class ticket to New York"? Lavon said confused.

"Why would an airline send me a voucher for a first class ticket to New York"? Wade asked Lavon.

"You know what this might be the ticket that Zoë bought before she decided to leave early". Wade thought out loud.

"One, she didn't decide to leave early. You left her house like a thief in the night and broke her heart. Two, I obviously didn't read the name on the envelope slow enough for you. It's addressed to Wade Kinsella. Not Lavon Hayes. Not Zoë Hart but Wade Kinsella". Lavon said exasperated.

"Well, then I'm stumped". Wade said tossing the papers on the counter.

"Now this is just a thought but maybe there is someone in New York that thinks that you need to be there". Lavon suggested.

"That can't be it. The only people in New York that know I even exist are Zoë and Ms. Hart. I haven't talked to Zoë since she left on not so good terms as you pointed out earlier and Ms. Hart who is the mother of Zoë, who as you pointed out earlier, left on not so good terms". Wade concluded. Wade then went about the kitchen fixing his lunch and Lavon went into his office. Lavon grabbed the papers from the airline as he passed the counter.

Lavon walked into his office and sat behind his desk. He then opened his laptop and turned it on. He looked at the paperwork for the name of the person that paid for the ticket. He couldn't find it and so he called the airline.

Lavon posed as the person who bought the tickets. "Alabama Airlines, how can I help you"? Someone answered the phone.

"Hi, yes, I purchased a first class ticket to New York for my friend, Wade Kinsella. For the life of me I cannot remember which credit card I used. Can you find that out for me"? Lavon asked.

"Of course, I just need some information". The airline employee answered.

Lavon hoped everything the person asked was on the papers in front of him. He answered the last question and the airline employee asked him to hold while the computer brought it up. "You paid for it with your company credit card". The employee said.

"Which company would that be? I have more than one". Lavon asked crossing his fingers that employee would answer his question.

"Hart Inc."

"Thank you so much for your help. You have a good day". Lavon said before he hung up.

Lavon typed Hart Inc into Google. "Who could possibly own Hart Inc"? Lavon said with a smile. The page opened up and Lavon didn't even need to read because there was a picture of Zoë's mother beside the information.

Lavon had to go to the Rammer Jammer and try to convince Wade to go to New York. He walked in the door and walked right up to the bar.

"Wade, you need to go to New York". Lavon told Wade.

"Everyone has been telling me for months that I need to go. Why would I go now"? Wade asked.

"Because someone in New York where Zoë is; is telling you to go to New York and not just the people of Bluebell that are sick of watching you mope". Lavon said.

"How do you figure that someone in New York is telling me I need to go"? Wade asked.

"They paid for your ticket. That's not suggesting. That's not asking. That is telling you to get your stubborn, white boy butt to New York". Lavon yelled at Wade.

"Okay. Take it easy. I have a month to figure things out". Wade held his hands up in surrender.

"Wade Kinsella, you better decide to go because I would hate to have to put you on that plane against your will. I am Lavon Hayes. I can do it". Lavon warned and then left the Rammer Jammer.

Zoë was standing beside the operating table. She was about to start her surgery when the baby decided to start kicking. Zoë stood for a moment. "I just need to wait for the baby to stop kicking. It will take just a minute". Zoë said and then stood perfectly still and closed her eyes. The baby didn't stop and everyone was waiting for Zoë to begin. "Baby, mommy is working. This patient would like for me not to be distracted while I am operating on her". Zoë said hoping it would work. The baby stopped kicking. Zoë gave him a minute to make sure he stopped. Then she reached her hand out to the nurse for the first piece of equipment.

Zoë walked past Nathan. He was standing at the nurses' station. Nathan saw Zoë and decided to walk with her.

"I heard the baby made himself known during a surgery". Nathan said with a smile.

"He most certainly did. I have a feeling that the chief is going to put me on desk duty because of it". Zoë said a little upset.

"I doubt it. You're an amazing surgeon. Now, when you can't reach the patient because the baby is in the way, might be a different story". Nathan said laughing softly.

"Shut up". Zoë said as she playfully elbowed Nathan in the side.

Lavon walked through the airport with Wade. "I'm glad it didn't take you long to decide". Lavon told him.

"Well, when Lavon Hayes threatens to put you on a plane kicking and screaming, you kind of take it into account". Wade said not to happy.

"If I would have known that was all it would take, I would have threatened you a long time ago". Lavon said with a laugh.

"You probably should have". Wade said sincerely.

"Alright now, put your game face on. You are going to board that plane, fly to New York and convince Zoë that you were an idiot for what you did, which shouldn't be too hard". Lavon said poking fun at Wade.

"Because it's true, I'm going to let that one slide". Wade said before he nodded goodbye to Lavon.

"The next time I talk to you, there better be talk of a wedding and my future Godchild". Lavon warned.

"I think you are jumping the gun a little but I'll do my best to get us on that track". Wade said before he left Lavon for New York. Lavon put his hands in his pockets and walked back through the airport with a smile on face.


	7. Welcome to New York

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade stepped off the plane onto the walkway that led into the airport. After he exited the airway Wade looked around overwhelmed. "I don't think we're in Alabama anymore, Toto". He said before he began his journey through JFK. Wade was glad all he had was a carry on so all he had to do was find the exit. He found the exit and realized he would have to get a cab so he watched the locals for a while before he attempted it.

"Welcome to New York" a voice said coming up beside him.

"How do you know I'm not from around here"? Wade asked trying to act offended.

"Before or after you spoke"? The woman in business attire asked with a cocky smile.

"Alright, you got me. I'm not from around here" Wade confessed.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and presume you have never hailed a cab".

"I have not" he confessed again.

"Well, then I will get us a cab and you can tell me what brings you to the big city from the Deep South". She said walking forward.

Wade told the complete stranger the highlights of his sad tale. He finished when the cab came to a stop in front of her building.

"This is me". She said opening the cab door. She looked back at Wade. "Good luck. I'm cheering for you".

"Thanks". Wade said thinking he would take all the support he could get. The business woman shut the door and stepped onto the curb.

"Where to"? The cab driver asked.

"New York Hospital" Wade said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Wade opened the door to the cab after he handed the cab driver the money. He put the shoulder strap of his bag on his shoulder and began his journey into the hospital.

Wade walked up to a nurse's station. "Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Zoë Hart? He asked the nurse sitting behind the computer.

"Let me check" the nurse said before she began to type. While the nurse was typing Wade could faintly hear Zoë's voice. He turned in the direction of her voice and saw a woman about her height with her color hair in blue scrubs. Wade stood there waiting for the woman to turn around before he approached her mistaking her for Zoë.

Wade watched the Zoë look alike talk to a nurse while going over a chart. They finished their discussion and the nurse started to walk away as a male doctor approached the Zoë look alike. Wade's chest tightened. She turned to talk to the other doctor. Wade looked at her face. It was Zoë.

He looked her over from head to toe. He thought her stomach didn't look as flat as it use too but then the scrubs could just be big on her. Then he saw her put her hand on her stomach. This was an action he had seen a hundred times done by pregnant women. Wade reached out for the counter.

"Sir, are you alright"? The nurse asked Wade.

"I can't breath". Wade said before he collapsed on the floor.

Zoë was talking to Nathan when she heard a commotion. She looked and saw Wade lying on the floor.

"Wade"! Zoë screamed and started to run but then she began to cramp. Nathan grabbed her being mindful of her stomach.

"Get Dr. Hart to maternity" another doctor yelled at Nathan. He picked her up and quickly left to take her to the maternity ward.

Wade woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around the room not remembering how he got there.

"Welcome back". Nathan said to a confused Wade as he put the file he was reading back in the stack on the table. He then stood up and extended his hand towards Wade. "I'm Dr. Nathan Marks" he introduced himself. Wade shook his hand.

"Wade Kinsella" he introduced himself.

"You passed out from a severe panic attack".

"That isn't serious, is it"? Wade asked confused.

"In the grand scheme of things, no". Nathan said while he sat back down.

"You don't have any other patients"?

"I'm doing this as a favor to Dr. Hart".

"I see. Dr. Hart is busy with her fancy surgeries and so you thought you would help her out". Wade said a little hurt.

"No, Dr. Hart was rushed to the maternity ward and put under observation for pre-term labor". Nathan corrected. He felt like a jerk.

Wade let his curiosity get the better of him. "Are you and her…together"? Wade struggled to ask.

"No and I don't know who the father is, before you ask". Nathan answered. Wade was hoping it was Nathan. He thought Nathan seemed to be a stand up guy.

A nurse knocked on Wade's hospital room door. "Come in" Wade answered. The nurse came in and took Wade's vitals, wrote them down and then handed his file to Nathan along with another file.

"After Dr. Marks signs off, you are free to go". The nurse said to Wade. Nathan took the two files. One was Wade's and the other was Zoë's. He opened Zoë's first. Nathan thought it wouldn't hurt Wade to wait a few minutes. He read through her file to see that her contractions had stopped. He was relieved. Nathan saw a piece of paper in the file that pertained to the baby. His curiosity got the better of him too.

Nathan moved the paper to the front of Zoë's file. On the paper was listed the approximate due date, gender, mother's name and there it was father's name. Listed in the blank beside father was Wade Kinsella. Nathan looked up at Wade. Wade looked back. "Everything straight, Doc"? Wade asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sign this and then you are free to go". Nathan closed Zoë's file and signed Wade's release form then handed it to the nurse.

Nathan turned and picked up the files off the table and got up to leave. He thought about Wade's situation. Zoë use to talk about Bluebell, Alabama like it was home instead of New York. Nathan assumed that was where Wade was from. Nathan stopped and turned around. "Zoë is in room 2010. I really think you should talk to her".

"I will".Wade nodded


	8. Mine? Yours

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade stood in the hall looking through Zoë's room window. He saw how she held her stomach protectively. He use to dream about the day that Zoë would do that for their child. Wade noticed Ms. Hart. She motioned for him to come in the room. Wade took a deep breath and reached for the door knob.

Wade walked through the door and closed it behind him. "Hello, Ms. Hart". Wade said sheepishly.

"Have a seat Wade". She motioned to the chair next to her.

"Thank you". Wade said not looking at her. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"How is she"? Wade asked.

"She's fine". Wade realized Zoë's mom wasn't in the mood for chitchat.

He looked at the machines beside Zoë's bed and noticed the cords running from them to Zoë. "What are those machines for"? Wade said pointing at them.

"This one is to monitor the baby's heart beat and this one is to monitor the contractions that have thankfully stopped". Wade nodded in agreement.

Wade sat beside Ms. Hart while Zoë slept. It didn't go unnoticed by him that no one else came to visit Zoë and he couldn't take it anymore he had to ask. "Do you know who the father is"? Wade asked quietly as he ran his hands down his face.

"I do". She was short and to the point.

Wade thought about what kind of man wouldn't be with the mother of his child when she was lying in a hospital bed. "Where is he"? Wade asked with disgust.

"He is in New York at the moment". Ms. Hart answered carefully.

"Does he know about the baby"? Wade asked to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"No, he does not". She answered.

Wade didn't understand why Zoë didn't tell him unless he wasn't a good man. "Is he a good man"? Wade asked concerned.

"He seemed to be". Ms. Hart answered as she remembered her visits to Bluebell.

"What did he do to change your mind"? Wade continued with his concern. Ms. Hart looked at Zoë before she answered.

"He broke her heart". Wade looked at Zoë also.

"He'll realize the mistake he made. I know I did".

"I hope so". Ms. Hart said with all honesty.

Wade sat there a little longer. He was rolling over so many things in his head. There was another question that was bothering him and he had to know. "How far along is she"? Wade asked wanting to know how long it took her to move on.

"Five months" Ms. Hart answered thinking it was about time he asked the right question. She watched Wade do the math in his head almost ready to come unhinged if he didn't hurry up.

"Zoë was in Bluebell five months ago". Wade said confused.

"Yes, she was". Ms. Hart answered to hopefully confirm Wade's math.

Wade lost all function of thought and speech for a moment. "Mine"? was all he could manage while pointing at Zoë's stomach.

"Yours" Ms. Hart said with a smile.

Wade stood up from his seat and knelt beside Zoë's bed. He placed his hand in between hers. Zoë's eyes fluttered open. She could feel Wade's hand. Zoë looked at Wade. He now knew. Ms. Hart quietly got up and left the room.

"Hey" was all Zoë could think of to say.

"Hey" Wade said biting his lip.

Zoë put one of her hands over Wade's hand that was on her stomach. "Zoë, I.. Wade started to say before Zoë put her fingers over his mouth.

"Not now. I just want you to hold me for a while". Wade nodded. He then stood up and took off his boots before crawling up onto Zoë's hospital bed. Wade wrapped his arms around Zoë and tucked her head under his chin. "If I fall asleep, please don't leave me". Zoë said trying to hide her pain from that memory.

"Never again". Wade said as he rubbed her back.

Zoë buried the side of her face in Wade's chest and had a fist full of his shirt in her hand. Wade didn't mind. He loved it when Zoë laid on him while she slept. The fist full of his shirt comforted him as well as saddened him. It comforted him because that let him know that she wanted him to stay. It saddened him because she was doing it to make sure he stayed instead of walking out on her again.

Wade watched television while Zoë slept. He had been ignoring the fact that he had to go the bathroom for quite some time now. Wade was almost to the point where he couldn't ignore it any longer. He didn't want to get up and then Zoë wake up with him not there. Wade kissed Zoë on the temple and wiggled his shirt out of her hand before he got up. Then Wade went into the bathroom.

Zoë woke up in a panic when she realized she was gripping sheet instead of Wade's shirt. "Wade"? Zoë yelled out.

Wade opened the door while he was washing his hands. "Right here, Zoë. I couldn't hold it any longer". Wade said with an apologetic face. Zoë gave him a small smile with a soft laugh. Wade finished washing his hands and came back to Zoë. He kissed her softly.

An ultrasound tech knocked on the door and then came into the room. "Dr. Marks ordered an ultrasound" The tech answered Zoë's unspoken question. Zoë smiled. She would have to thank Nathan later.

The tech put the wand to Zoë's stomach and the screen came to life. There was the outline of a baby on the screen. Wade's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Wade, that's our son". Zoë said trying not to cry herself.

"Son"? Wade asked thinking he misheard.

Zoë nodded. The tech printed a picture and handed it to Wade. Wade kissed Zoë's forehead.

"I'm sorry". Wade said after he placed his forehead on hers.

"Me too" Zoë said closing her eyes.


	9. Bless Your Heart

Thank you for the awesome reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Zoë walked out of her hospital room bathroom carrying her toothbrush and toothpaste while Wade was standing by the bed packing his duffle bag. "You got everything"? Wade asked over his shoulder to Zoë.

"Yeah, this is the last of it". Wade took the toothbrush and toothpaste from Zoë and stuck it in her makeup bag. Then he put the makeup bag and put it back into Zoë's overnight bag before zipping it up. Wade then turned to Zoë.

"You ready"?

"I have to wait for the wheelchair". Zoë said sheepishly.

"Why? Are you okay"? Wade asked alarmed.

"Yes! I'm fine. It's just hospital policy".

"Oh, okay". Wade calmed down.

A few minutes later Nathan came in with a wheel chair. "I'm here with your eviction notice". Nathan said with a laugh.

"I will gladly take it". Zoë said carefully sitting down in the wheel chair. Wade picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder before he picked up Zoë's bag and followed behind her and Nathan.

"Your mom sent a car for you. She didn't want you taking a cab". Nathan explained for the driver.

"No, complaints here". Zoë said as she carefully climbed in to the car.

Wade handed their bags to the driver feeling awkward as he was fully capable of putting their bags in the trunk of the car. He then climbed in the car beside Zoë.

"This is nice. I now understand why you don't drive much". Wade said feeling even more awkward.

"I take cabs most of the time. My mother prefers town cars". Zoë said trying to ease Wade's feelings.

They rode in silences the rest of the way to Zoë's loft. The car came to a stop by the curb. The driver came and opened the door.

"Thank you". Wade said before he climbed out and then turned to help Zoë. The driver handed Wade their bags, while Zoë pulled her wallet out to tip the driver. The driver nodded his thanks and then walked around to the driver's side. Zoë led the way for Wade. Wade was not happy with the thought that this was how it was going to be with Zoë wearing the metaphorical pants in the relationship.

Zoë unlocked her door and then opened it for Wade. Zoë noticed that her mother had brought in her mail and started to go through it. She also noticed that Wade was just standing in front of the door with their bags.

"Sorry, the bedroom is this way". Zoë said pointing in the direction that she was going to lead him. "I'm not use to people not knowing their way through the loft". Zoë said apologetically. Wade just nodded his understanding.

Zoë didn't like quiet Wade so after he put their bags down she took his hand and pulled him towards the couch. She lightly pushed Wade to sit down on the couch while she curled up beside him. "I can't take it anymore. You are not my Wade. You are zombie Wade and I don't like it".

"Sorry". Wade said looking at his hands.

"Grrr. That is what I am talking about. Talk to me". Zoë pleaded. Wade picked at his hands while he thought.

"Do you love me"? Wade looked up at Zoë. That question and the look on Wade's face opened up old wounds and that mixed with hormones made Zoë angry.

"Seriously? You have no right to question my love for you. I wasn't the one that snuck out in the middle of the night". Zoë was standing and pointing her finger at Wade.

"You are never going to forgive me for that, are you"? Wade said standing now. "Never mind that you hid that you were pregnant from me".

"I hid the fact that I was pregnant from you because you snuck out in the middle of the night after we made this baby". Zoë said instinctually covering her stomach. "I didn't think you would want to be a part of our lives".

"You didn't even ask me". Wade said angrily.

"You couldn't fathom the pain I felt when I woke up and you weren't there. How on earth was I supposed to call you and tell you that I was pregnant"? Zoë defended herself.

"I was hurting too". Wade said pointing at himself and then letting his hand drop to his side.

"Every man that was ever important to me left me. That night, you added your name to that list; so don't you dare compare your pain to mine". Zoë said before she picked up her keys and left.

Wade paced the living room hoping Zoë would come back. He felt so helpless. He didn't know his way around New York and he didn't know New York Zoë well enough to know where to look for her. If this was Bluebell, he would know exactly where to go. She would either be at her house, Lavon's house or where ever Lavon was. Lavon was her Yoda. Wade wish he could ask Lavon for advice. He guessed Lavon was kind of his Yoda too.

Zoë came in the door with puffy eyes. Wade ran to her and looked her over. "Are you alright"? Wade asked concerned.

"No". Zoë said coldly.

"Can we talk about this? We have our son to consider". Wade asked with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I will do anything for HIM". Zoë said as she walked past Wade and sat in a chair beside the couch.

Wade went and sat on the end of the couch closest to Zoë. Zoë sat there looking out of the window. "Okay, I'll start". Wade said after he ran his hands down his thighs to his knees.

"Just tell me why"? Zoë blurted out.

"Why did I leave"? Wade questioned.

"Yes".

"I left because I was scared".

"Scared of what"?

"I was scared of losing you".

"You didn't exactly keep me by leaving".

"I thought that if it was on my terms it would hurt less".

"So you only thought about your feelings"?

"Yes, I did and for that I am truly sorry".

"Why did you think you were going to lose me"?

"In Bluebell, I am Wade Kinsella the town's heartbreaker and you are Zoë Hart the town's pain in the ass".

"Hey"!

"I'm not finished. Here, you are Zoë Hart awesome surgeon and I am Wade Kinsella the bartender with the southern drawl so I must be slow. And if that isn't enough every time we go to one of your fancy parties and I tell them what I do for a living, they will give either me or you, the Bless your heart look".

"Bless your heart look? What on earth is that"? Zoë asked with a soft laugh.

"Oh, it's when you tell someone something that's just plane pitiful and they give you a pity look and they say Bless your heart". Wade said as he held his hand over his heart imitating an old southern woman.

"They can give me all the Bless your heart looks, they want to. I love you and that is all that matters. When you passed out on the floor, I didn't run and hide. I ran to you. When you came to my hospital room, I didn't tell you to go away before anyone realized who you were. I asked you to stay and hold me. You are my heart breaking bartender and I am your pain in the ass surgeon. Wade smiled huge at her rant.

"I love you" said Wade as he pulled Zoë to him. He laid down on the couch and held Zoë on his side up against the back of the couch. Wade tucked Zoë's head underneath his chin and put his hand on her stomach.

"I'm never going to leave you again". Wade declared.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Zoë returned.

"How do you figure that I'm not going to keep that promise"? Wade asked.

"You're going to leave and go back to Bluebell". Zoë answered.

"Not without you". Wade promised.

"You are going to stay in New York"? Zoë sat up and looked at Wade.

"I need to go back to Bluebell and straighten a few things out but after that yeah, I am". Wade said sincerely.

"You're going to leave me here"? Zoë asked pouting. "No, I am taking you with me. You shouldn't miss Lavon's face when he finds out he has a Godchild on the way". Wade laughed.

"I'm sure it will be epic". Zoë laughed too.


	10. Bricks

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The little bit of silence there was in the middle of the night in Zoë's New York loft was broken by the phone ringing. "Zoë, Phone". Wade grumpily said as he rolled over. Zoë didn't budge and the phone continued to ring. "Zoë, Phone". Wade said again as he put his pillow over his head.

The ringing of the phone stopped and Wade let out a sigh as he took the pillow off his head and put it back under his head. As soon as he had his head comfortably placed back on his pillow the noise of the phone began again. This time Wade positioned himself on his elbows and waited for Zoë to answer the phone. When she didn't Wade leaned over and grabbed the phone. As he leaned over to pick up the phone Zoë's eyes shot wide open.

"What are you doing"? Zoë said as she scrambled to sit up.

"Your phone has been ringing. "Answer it". Wade said before he handed the phone to Zoë and then rolled back over irritated.

"Oh". Zoë said as she took the phone from Wade and looked at the caller ID. "Hello"?

"Dr. Hart, I know you were just released from the hospital but there is a critical case in the emergency room and I can't get anyone else to answer their pages". An intern hurriedly said.

"It's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can". Zoë said and then hung up the phone. Zoë flipped the covers over and started to get out of bed.

Wade grabbed her arm last second. "Where are you going"?

"I'm going to the hospital. An intern called and no one is answering their pages". Zoë said trying to pull her arm out of Wade's grip.

"No, ma'am. You were just released from the hospital for pre term labor. Do you understand what that means"? Wade said shaking his head.

"I understand perfectly what that means. Remember, one of us has a medical degree". Zoë said trying to pick Wades fingers off of her arm.

"Obviously that medical degree isn't doing you any good because you are about to go into a hospital and perform a most likely stressful procedure on someone and that's not good for the BABY that is INSIDE of you". Said Wade trying to convince Zoë she needs to stay home.

"I will be fine. There are no contractions or spotting". Zoë finally got herself free of Wade's grip and went into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. She stopped in the middle of brushing her teeth to pick up her hair brush and started to pull her hair up into a pony tail.

Wade leaned on the door frame of the bathroom. "We have already established that I am not the one with the medical degree but for a slow bartender, I know that contractions are a part of labor and spotting is bleeding. What part of that is healthy for our son"? Wade crossed his arms as he waited for Zoë's answer.

"None of it". Zoë said exasperated. "But there is someone at the hospital right now that is someone's child, parent or sibling and I think someone out there wants them to live. If it makes you feel better, you can sit in the observation area and watch the whole thing. If you see something you don't like there is an intercom and we are already in the hospital". Zoë pleaded.

"Damn it, Zoë. I don't want to be responsible for someone dying because you didn't go into the hospital but I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby either. If you go, you have to make me a promise". Wade ran his fingers through his hair.

"Anything". Zoë knew she would regret that word as soon as it slipped out of her mouth.

"After this surgery, we go to Bluebell and we stay there until Brick releases you". Wade gave his condition.

"I might as well apply for a fellowship in Mobile because Brick won't release me just to irritate me". Zoë couldn't believe that Wade put such a ridiculous condition on one surgery that could save someone's life.

"Then we better look for a place to live when we get there or you better get your butt back in that bed". Wade had put his foot down and there was no changing his mind. Zoë was going to take some time and rest. It was up to her if she did it in New York under Wade's supervision or in Bluebell under Brick's supervision.

Zoë already had her scrubs on and was putting on her shoes. When she finished putting on her shoes she stood up to look Wade in the eyes. "I am a doctor that took an oath to do no harm. If I let that patient lay there and die, I did that person harm. Not to mention that I am a grown adult and I don't have to adhere to your ultimatum". Zoë finished and walked past a stunned Wade. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the door slamming it hard behind her for emphasis.

Wade grabbed his duffel bag and started pulling clothes out to put on so he could chase after Zoë. He found jeans and pulled them on. He was buttoning his shirt as he walked across the loft to put on his shoes. After he had his shoes on he was out the door. He hoped since it was in the middle of the night it wouldn't be too hard to get a cab. It wasn't. One pulled over within minutes. "New York Hospital" Wade said before giving the driver the chance to ask.

After pitching a tantrum that Lemon would be proud of Wade was taken to the observation area for Zoë's surgery. He sat down on the very front row and watched intently. He watched as Zoë was walking up to the operating table.

"I heard about the scene you made and I thought Zoë had to be in the operating room". Nathan said as he went and sat on the back row.

"Well, if one of you genesis would have answered your page, she wouldn't be her and I wouldn't have made a scene. Wade said angry.

"Cardio is not my specialty so don't direct that anger at me". Nathan said with his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Then what is you specialty"? Wade asked confused.

"Neuro, they call us the Tin Man and the Scarecrow". Nathan laughed softly at their nicknames.

"That's what they call you and Zoë? Why"? Wade turned around to look at Nathan for this answer.

"Wizard of OZ"? Nathan waited for Wade to show he knew what he was talking about and then continued "The Tin Man wanted a heart and the Scarecrow wanted a brain".

"Ahh, gotcha". Wade said before he turned around to hide the face he was making.

Wade watched Zoë intently to make sure he noticed everything. She wasn't going to hide any kind of discomfort from him. His eyes grew to size of softballs when she stepped away from the table and held her hands up. "What's going on"? Wade quickly turned and asked Nathan.

"Nathan looked up from his files that he was working on and looked down into the operating room. "The baby is probably kicking. She just stepped away to calm him down. He's done it before". Nathan finished calmly and turned his attention back to the files.

Wade couldn't understand Nathan's calm attitude towards this. He walked over to the intercom and looked at the buttons before he pushed on and held it down. "What's happening Zoë"?

Zoë heard Wade's voice come over the intercom. "Calm down, Wade. The baby is kicking". Zoë said while closing her eyes in frustration. Zoë took a couple of deep breaths and then tried to talk to the baby. "Baby, did you hear daddy? He's in a panic because you're kicking and that made mommy stop working. It's just a little bit longer". Zoë wished she could rub her stomach to give the baby more comfort but she didn't want to risk having to change her gloves for one reason or another.

The baby stopped kicking and Zoë walked back over to the table. She reached for the equipment that the nurse was handing her and then went back to work. After another hour Zoë was finished. She turned to the intern that had called her in a panic earlier and asked "Would you like to close while I supervise"?

"Yes, Dr. Hart. Thank you". The intern reached out to the nurse while Zoë stepped to the side.

Zoë watched every move the intern made and encouraged where it was needed. The last staple was in and the intern let out a deep breath. "Good job". Zoë said and then nodded at him before she left the operating room to remove the blood stained gown and gloves she was wearing.

Zoë stepped out in to the hall and saw Wade. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want us to fight. I know there is a baby growing inside of me and he is everything to me but I don't always remember what is more important when it comes to my career. I think it would be a good thing to get away from my career and focus on what is important. So, I had a secretary book us two flights to Mobile".

"You don't know how good it feels to get rid of the ton of bricks you just took of my shoulders". Wade said as he wrapped his arms around Zoë's neck and kissed her hair.

"There are some more bricks that I want to take off your shoulders". Zoë confessed.

Wade released her slightly to look in her eyes. "What are those"?

"I will agree to go back to New York when Brick says I'm ready. I can take a leave of absence from the hospital and they will understand. Also, Mobile has recently lost their head of cardio and so I am going to go to a mixer to throw my name in the ring. We can also look for a house while we are there in Bluebell not Mobile. What do you think"? Zoë asked hoping it would make wade happy.

"How did I get so lucky"? Wade said to Zoë with a huge smile.

"My mother believed in free passes" Zoë said with a wink.


	11. Alabama Bound

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade helped Zoë climb out of the cab and then went to get the bags from the cab driver. They turned to go into the airport and Wade suddenly remembered his first experience in this airport.

"You better stay behind me so no one tramples you". Wade said as he moved Zoë behind him.

"Seriously Wade? Pregnant or not, I'm still a New Yorker and can hold my own". Zoë said aggravated.

"Ladies first". Wade waved his hand to motion her through the opened door.

"Thank you" Zoë nodded and then walked through the door with her rolling suitcase.

Wade understood Zoë's point that she could take care of herself but he couldn't handle the thought of someone bumping, hitting, or knocking down Zoë. "Lady with a baby" said Wade as he put his arms on either side of Zoë to swat people away. Zoë turned and looked at Wade with her mouth wide open. "What? I'm still behind you". Wade said daring Zoë to argue.

Zoë shook her head and proceeded to walk on through the airport while trying to ignore Wade's announcement to everyone that walked by them. She tried to check her bag but Wade wouldn't have it and told her to go sit down.

Wade came to sit beside Zoë in the waiting area. "Lavon just called. He's going to pick us up from the airport. Did you call Brick"?

Zoë started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "No, I didn't want the gossip mill to be in overdrive before we even got there".

"We didn't plan for this to happen and you know I would marry you in a New York minute if you would let me". Wade tried to sooth Zoë.

"I know this wasn't planned and I do know you would marry me in a New York minute". Zoë smiled at Wade's time description. "But I want you to marry me because of me and when I feel that is the case, I will be honored to become your wife".

"Mrs. Kinsella, you mean you will be honored to become Mrs. Kinsella"? Wade said making his opinion known.

"Not at all. I know you were raised in the south where the women just jump at the chance to change their last name but I worked really hard to earn my doctorate as Zoë Hart. When I tell someone that I am Dr. Zoë Hart, they know who I am. They know who my father is also. Dr. Zoë Hart will have doors opened for her in the medical field where as Dr. Zoë Kinsella will have to make them open". Zoë lowered her head. She couldn't look at Wade after her little speech.

"You're right. Kinsella doesn't carry the same amount of clout that Hart does in the medical field and that's what you need to make your career take off ". Wade said while looking at his folded hands. Just because he understood didn't mean he had to like it. He was a southern man and like other southern men he wanted his wife to take his last name. Wade chuckled at a sudden thought.

"What are you laughing at" Zoë turned towards him and looked around.

"It's just my luck. Golden boy, George Tucker the lawyer married a simple southern bell that couldn't wait to take his last name. I, Wade Kinsella the bartender will eventually marry a Yankee doctor that is appalled at the thought of taking my last name".

"I'm sure golden boy, George Tucker the lawyer wouldn't want to change his last name either". Zoë smiled at Wade.

"Oh, so I'm the simple southern bell"? Wade asked insulted.

"Your analogy, not mine". Zoë held her hands up in defense.

"Yeah, yeah". Wade noticed the people around them getting up and walking towards the gate. He stood up and then helped Zoë out of her seat.

Zoë and Wade boarded the plane and took their seats. They turned their cell phones off and then relaxed in their seats until the plane took off.

The first hour and forty-five minutes of the flight were quite uneventful. Then an elderly man three rows back started to clutch his chest. The flight attendant called for a doctor. Zoë looked at Wade because he made her sit on the inside. He moved his legs.

"Go, have fun". Wade said knowing he couldn't stop her if he wanted too.

"Thank you" said Zoë before she kissed Wade and went to help.

The flight attendant contacted the flight deck to make them aware of the situation and then came back to help Zoë by administering oxygen.

The pilot announces that they are landing in Mobile soon and turns on the fasten seat belt sign.

"I need the AED and you will have to direct passengers away from this area when the plane is unloading". Zoë said looking at another flight attendant that walked up to help. She quickly turned to get the AED. The other flight attendant was kneeling next to the elderly man's head trying to hold him still while the Plane landed.

The plane came to a stop. All available flight personnel directed the passengers away from the man and off the plane.

Wade saw the airport medical staff coming up the ramp and decided he was in the way. "Zoë, I'm going to go find Lavon and let him know what's going on. Are you going to be ok"?

"I think I'll be fine". Zoë said looking around at all the help that just arrived.

Wade nodded and left the plane. As he was walking down the ramp he thought to himself "Boring ole' Bluebell, here I come".

Wade spotted Lavon waving as he walked into the airport. He walked up to him and they gave each other a manly hug.

"Where is Zoë"? Lavon asked.

"Medical emergency" Wade replied.

"Oh, I was really looking forward to seeing Big Z". Lavon said disappointed.

"No, she is here. The medical emergency was on the plane". Wade pointed in the direction of the plane.

"Never a dull moment". Lavon laughed.

"Nope, not a one" Wade said with slight aggravation.

After a few moments, Lavon noticed Zoë's head bobbing up and down as she walked with the crowd of medical and airport personnel. He stood up with a big smile on his face. Wade stayed seated and hid his face as he waited for Lavon to see Zoë.

Zoë was only a couple of feet away when a man moved to give Lavon a perfect view.

"What happened to your stomach girl"? Lavon said loudly in shock.

"Gees, a girl puts on a couple of pounds and everyone's a critic". Zoë said pretending to be insulted while Wade was doubled over in laughter.

"No. No, ma'am. That isn't a couple of pounds and it is centrally located in the baby carrying area". Lavon said insulted by them trying to pull the wool over his eyes.

"I'm six months". Zoë conceded.

"Big Z is going to have a little z"? Lavon said with a huge smile.

"A little w, actually" Zoë said sheepishly.

"Little w"? Lavon was confused and looked at Wade for some help in understanding when it clicked. "As in a little Wade"? Lavon asked scared.

Wade stood up and smacked Lavon on the arm. "Yes. What's so bad about having a little Wade"?

Lavon placed his hand on Zoë's stomach and leaned down to talk to the unborn baby. "Child, Bluebell isn't ready for you".


	12. Text Book

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lavon drove Wade and Zoë back to the plantation. Due to Zoë's condition he drove back to the carriage house instead of making her walk the distance. "How long are you two staying in Bluebell"? Lavon asked while he helped Wade unload the suitcases.

"Indefinitely" Zoë grumbled as she walked past him with one of the smaller suitcases.

"Indefinitely? Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to have both of you back in town but don't you have a fellowship to finish, Zoë"? Lavon asked surprised.

"I do but genius over there decided to show up in New York unexpected. He has a panic attack and passes out in the middle of the hospital thus causing me to go into pre-term labor". Zoë finished giving Wade a pointed look.

"If someone had told me that she was pregnant with my child, I wouldn't have had a panic attack in the middle of the hospital to begin with". Wade returned Zoë's pointed look with one of his own.

"Do what"? You two better start this story from the beginning." Lavon demanded.

"I showed up at the hospital. I saw that Zoë was pregnant and I had a panic attack. Zoë went into pre term labor. The baby is fine". Wade reassured Lavon. "Zoë was called by an intern the night I took her home from the hospital to come back and do a surgery. I told her no. She left anyway. Then she promised to come back to Bluebell and stay here until Brick released her to go back to New York". Wade finished.

"Wow, that was an exciting trip but you know the whole Brick releasing her thing might back fire on you, Wade". Lavon pointed out.

"We should go see Brick. Now". Zoë said in a hurry to get back into the navigator.

"Thanks a lot, Lavon". Wade said closing the back gate to the navigator.

"My bad" Lavon said sheepishly before he walked to go get into the driver side seat of the navigator.

As they drove through town Zoë looked out the window at everything that she didn't know she missed. The little town of Bluebell was so beautiful because of the small population and pride of the citizens. People would stop in the middle of their trips to different stores and talk to everyone they ran into. Everything was so simple here, which probably made it the perfect place for raising a child.

Lavon parked the SUV by the medical practice. Lavon climbed out of the vehicle at the same time as Wade. Wade opened Zoë's door and helped her climb down out of the vehicle.

Zoë took in a breath as she looked up at the practice. This was another part of Bluebell she didn't realize she missed. Zoë lead them up to the front door and inside to see Brick. Zoë walked straight to the front desk.

"Hey Adie" Zoë said with a smile.

"Hey Zoë" Adie returned in confusion.

"Could you let Brick know he has a new patient"?

"OK, what's the patient's name"?

"Dr. Zoë Hart". Zoë said while looking anywhere but at Adie.

"You are going to be a patient of Brick's"? Adie asked in shock.

"I have no choice. Wade is making me".

"Why on earth would Wade Kinsella bring you back from New York to become a patient of Brick's"? Adie asked with disbelief that Wade was making her do this.

Zoë stepped back from the counter so that Adie could get a good view of her stomach. Adie's jaw hit the floor.

"Please tell me that you ate a ridiculous amount of pizza when you got back to New York and that is not what I think it is". Adie pleaded.

"Do you honestly think I would come back here if I had gained this much weight? I would be the talk of the town in no time flat not that I won't be soon enough because of the real reason I am here". Zoë said exasperated.

"Ok, I'll go let Brick know. Have a seat". Adie said before she stepped towards Bricks office.

Zoë went and sat next to Wade and Lavon in the waiting area. "What are you two smiling at"? Zoë said grumpily.

"Nothing, we were just thinking that if watching you tell Adie was that entertaining, we should go get popcorn for when you tell Brick". Wade said trying not to laugh too hard.

"I can't believe that I have to raise a child with you". Zoë said turning in her seat to face away from Wade.

"Zoë, I'm sorry. No one expected this from the responsible doctor and so their reactions are quite amusing. Everyone expected this from me and is probably surprised that it took this long". Wade tried to sooth Zoë.

"I know. I feel like an irresponsible teenager every time I have to tell someone". Zoë said with guilt.

Wade and Lavon were laughing as Adie came out in to the waiting area. "Brick wants you to come back. He has one of your old patients and he needs a hand". Adie said with a somber look.

All the laughing stopped in an instant. Zoë scrunched her face in thought of who would be giving Brick any trouble. She walked over to the examining room and knocked on the door. Brick told her to come in. Zoë opened the door and quickly shut it behind her when she saw Earl Kinsella.

"Pretty Lady" Earl exclaimed with a smile.

"They call me Zoë for short". She tried to return Earl's smile but couldn't.

"Wade's hearts going to be broken when he sees you". Earl said after doing a once over.

"Damn hormones". Zoë said in frustration as she wiped her face. She knew there had to be something wrong with Earl for him to give Brick a hard time.

"Zoë" Brick said quietly to get her attention. He then handed her Earl's file.

Zoë read over his list of symptoms: numbness in the legs, problems urinating, nausea, vomiting, and speech impairment. Most of Earl's symptoms are associated with being drunk or hung over. It was the numbness in the legs and problems urinating that made Zoë lean towards another diagnosis. Zoë then found a set of lab results in his file. Earl had a deficient level of : vitamin B1, vitamin B6, , Vitamin B12, vitamin B3, vitamin A and folic acid. Zoë closed her eyes before she announced her conclusion. "Alcoholic neuropathy".

Earl looked from one doctor to the other waiting for an explanation. "Well, what is that"? Earl said with his loss of patience.

Zoë took a deep breath before she went into complete doctor mode. "Alcoholic neuropathy is a disease connected with constant alcohol abuse that is distinguished by damage to the nervous system. It can affect nerves anywhere in the body. The exact cause is unknown but it is thought to result from alcohol-related nerve damage, as well as poor diet and vitamin deficiency, which are linked with excessive drinking".

"You sounded like you were reading it right from a text book". Earl said in amazement.

"It's called detachment. It's hard to tell Wade's father that he drank himself into nerve damage". Zoë said frustrated.

"Zoë get off your feet and have a seat at my desk". Brick offered before they went into treatment options.

Zoë went and sat behind Bricks desk and absent mindedly starting rubbing her stomach. She tried to think of how she could possibly tell Wade about his father's condition. Zoë knew they were not going back to New York any time soon now.

"I can schedule you to have a nerve test in Mobile. They will test your nerves to see how much damage there is in your body. We can also start you on vitamin supplements and pain control medication". Brick told Earl.

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you". Earl said as he jumped down from the table and left.

Brick turned around to give Zoë a huge smile. "So, how is my newest patient feeling today"?


	13. The Plan

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Peachy" Zoë said as she crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Let's get this underway". Brick said as he motioned for Zoë to come have a seat on the exam table.

"I brought a copy of my file from Dr. Carter". Zoë told Brick as she started rummaging through her purse for the CD that it was copied onto.

"Wonderful, I don't have to start from scratch with a pregnancy that you are already six months into". Brick said with relief.

Zoë finally found the CD and put it into Brick's computer. She printed the documents and found a file in a desk drawer to put them in. Once she had the file properly labeled, she handed it to Brick.

Brick took the file from Zoë and opened it to begin reading. "So far, you are a delight as a patient". Brick said with a chuckle.

"Thank you" Zoë returned with a smile.

"It seems you had a typical pregnancy until a couple of weeks ago when you were hospitalized for pre-term labor caused by stress brought on by a medical emergency with the baby's father"? Brick looked up from the file giving Zoë a raised eye brow expression.

"Yes, Wade came to the hospital unexpectedly and he didn't know about my condition. He had a panic attack and passed out in the hospital lobby". Zoë said while finding the color of the walls very interesting.

"I see. Wade Kinsella is the father, I gathered from your explanation"? Brick said as he turned another page in Zoë's file.

"Yes" Zoë answered.

Brick laid Zoë's file on a near by table and called for Adie to bring him a form and to assist. "Come on over, Dr. Hart". Brick motioned for Zoë as Adie came in the exam room.

Zoë walked over to the exam table and started to climb up onto the table while holding onto Brick's hand. Adie finished walking around the room gathering measuring tape and a heart rate monitor while Brick was helping Zoë.

Brick picked up the measuring tape to measure Zoë's stomach while Adie was posed to write down the findings. "22 centimeters" Brick said as he folded up the measuring tape to hand to Adie. Then Adie handed him the heart rate monitor. "150" Brick said before he turned off the machine and helped Zoë. "I am going to schedule you an ultrasound for tomorrow in Mobile. Do you have a preferred time"?

"Any time is fine". Zoë answered.

Adie finished her notes in Zoë's File and then handed it back to Brick. "I will give you a call with the time of your appointment. Welcome back to Bluebell, Zoë". Brick said before he reached out to help Zoë Down.

"Thank you, Brick". Zoë gave him a soft smile. Zoë walked over to the door and had it partially opened before Brick spoke.

"Zoë, you are welcome to your half of the practice anytime you are ready". Brick said sincerely.

"Thank you, Brick". Zoë gave him another smile before leaving.

Wade and Lavon stood up as they saw Zoë exit the exam room.

"Everything going good"? Wade asked after Zoë was completely out of the exam room.

"Yes, everything is on track like it should be. Brick is letting me have my half of the practice back. I really appreciate it. I didn't know what I was going to do with my time while we were here". Zoë informed them.

"That's great. I couldn't picture you just sitting around for the next couple of months. You would probably have gone stir crazy and then drove me crazy. Oh, since we're already in town, I need to straighten out some things at the Rammer Jammer". Wade said while pointing his thumb at the door.

"Oooh, food that sounds so good. Why don't you head over there and get started straightening things out and Lavon and I will meet you there after I take care of a few things here". Zoë said with an over the top smile.

"Alright". Wade eyed her suspiciously. "I'll see ya'll in a little while". Wade kissed her softly then went down the hall and out of the door.

"What are you up to girl"? Lavon said after the door shut.

"Come in here". Zoë motioned towards her old exam room.

"You still have your mayoral ethics"? Zoë asked before she began.

"Yes" Lavon answered beyond confused.

"Good because I'm about to break my doctor ethics". Zoë said and then she scrunched her face in thought. "Well technically he is Brick's patient now so I'm technically not breaking my ethics but he was my patient before…

"Zoë! Spit it out already". Lavon said in frustration.

"Earl has Alcoholic neuropathy" Zoë quickly told Lavon.

"What exactly is that and what plan do you have in the works"? Lavon asked wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

"Alcoholic neuropathy is a disease connected with constant alcohol abuse that is distinguished by damage to the nervous system. It can affect nerves anywhere in the body. The exact cause is unknown but it is thought to result from alcohol-related nerve damage, as well as poor diet and vitamin deficiency, which are linked with excessive drinking". Zoë spouted her text book knowledge.

"You must have gotten a lot of cases in New York to be able to recite it like you're reading it from a book". Lavon said with astonishment.

"You see it a lot with the older homeless patients. Alcohol numbs the pain. Physically and emotionally". Earl came to mind at the end of Zoë's explanation and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

Lavon saw the tear roll down Zoë's cheek and couldn't help bringing her in for a hug. "I think those pregnancy hormones have gone and made you soft". He said with a soft chuckle.

"You don't even know the half of it". Zoë said into Lavon's shoulder.

Wade arrived at the Rammer Jammer. "Hey Shelly". Wade greeted as he walked in the door.

"Hey Wade. When did you get into town"? Shelly asked surprised.

"This morning. I'm going to be around for a little while and then possibly back to New York". Wade explained.

"So, you and Zoë are back together"? Shelly asked with a huge grin.

"Yes, we are back together". Wade contemplated telling Shelly about the baby or just waiting to see her face when Zoë walked in later. He decided to tell her so the gossip mill would get started and maybe Zoë wouldn't have to tell anyone else. "Zoë is pregnant and yes, he's mine". Wade said covering the bases.

"Zoë is pregnant? You said he's mine. So, it's a boy"? Shelly gushed.

"Yes and Yes". Wade said as he walked behind the bar and into the office.

Shelly spun around as she remembered and stopped in the doorway. "George brought by the papers for the bar while you were gone. I put them in the safe. He said to sign them, keep one set and then bring the other two sets back to his office".

"Thanks Shelly, I will do that first". Wade jumped up and went over to the safe and punched in the combination.

"What are the papers for"? Shelly asked before she went back into the bar.

"I figured that Zoë would prefer introducing me as a bar owner over a bartender". Wade said with a smile.

"You finally did it! It's about time; you were already running the place like you owned it. I'm sure the Thompson boys were happy to have you take it off their hands after begging you to take it for so long". Shelly said with a smile.

"I think Zoë and our son were just the push I needed". Wade admitted.

Shelly couldn't contain herself after Wade said "Zoë and our son". Happy tears were rolling down her face.

"I knew I picked the right person to get the gossip mill going". Wade said with a soft laugh.

"What's the plan"? Lavon asked as he released Zoë from his arms.

"Brick is scheduling me an ultrasound appointment in Mobile. I want to go and talk to Earl. I want to convince him to go with me to see his grandchild for the first time and want to live". Zoë said with desperation in her voice.

"What role does Wade play in this plan". Lavon asked.

"He plays the role of blissfully unaware". Zoë said giving Lavon a look.

"You're going to hide something else from him because it worked so well the first time"? Lavon returned her look.

"There is too much damage there. Earl isn't going to agree and then change his ways with Wade breathing down his neck the whole time waiting for him to fail. This is the only way to save Earl and I think that is more important in the grand scheme of things". Zoë tried her best to convince Lavon.

"Alright. I'll help. Let's go find Earl". Lavon finally conceded.

Lavon and Zoë left the practice and climbed into the navigator. Lavon drove them the distance to Earl's house and then parked in the driveway. He then climbed out of the vehicle and walked around to help Zoë out of the SUV. After Zoë's feet were firmly on the ground Lavon shut the door. They proceeded up the walkway to the front door of Earl's house. Zoë knocked lightly on the door. After a few minutes and hearing a few things being knocked over, Earl opened the door.

Apparently it was five o'clock somewhere because Earl was buzzing. "Pretty Lady! Sorry, Zoë". Earl corrected himself.

"Hi Earl. Can we come in and talk for few minutes". Zoë asked trying to not sound as she felt.

"Well sure, it's not everyday that you have a pretty lady and the mayor in your house". Earl answered with a huge smile.

Zoë looked around for a clean place to sit and decided just to sit on the edge of the sofa, while Earl flung himself into the recliner. Lavon followed Zoë and sat on the edge of the sofa next to her.

"Do you remember when I came into the exam room at the practice today"?

"Yeah, with Dr. Breland". Earl said energetically.

"Do you remember telling me that Wade's heart would break when he saw me"? Zoë continued her questioning.

"Yes, has the poor boy seen you, yet"? Earl asked.

"He has. He saw me about two weeks ago. His heart did break but then I told him that the baby was his and then it mended". Zoë waited to see if Earl could put the pieces together before she tried a different approach.

Earl seemed to all of a sudden become sober. "That's my grandbaby"? Earl said pointing at Zoë's stomach.

"Yes Earl, he is your…grandbaby". Zoë said trying out the southern vernacular for the first time.

Lavon tried to suppress a laugh and got a slap on the knee for what little he let slip out. "I'm sorry. You said that like a true southerner". Lavon said with a tight smile.

"Thanks Lavon". Zoë rolled her eyes at him. "Earl, I have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow. I would like you to come with me and see your grandbaby" Zoë shifted and leered at Lavon "for the first time".

"I don't think Wade would want me there". Earl said with slight sadness.

"He doesn't know about the appointment. I know there is a lot of damage done to the relationship between the two of you. Wade can't see past the damage right now and so I think him being there would be counter productive. I and deep down Wade wants you to decide to live and I'm hoping that if you see the ultrasound, you will decide too." Zoë pleaded.

"What will happen if I go with you and decide to live"? Earl asked.

"I will take you to get the nerve test that Brick talked about. We will see how much damage there is. You will be put on a vitamin regimen. You will have pain medication, which you will come to me for, to make you comfortable. We will get this house cleaned up, stocked with groceries, and finally, you will not be allowed anywhere near the liquor store". Zoë finished her demands.

"What if I don't go with you"? Earl asked to know all of his options.

"You will be prescribed a vitamin regimen. If you take it, will be left up to you. You will have pain medication available upon my discretion. There will be no interference or contact from Wade or I on a personal level. You will not know your grandson. I will not allow that kind of influence in my child's life. You will live a short and lonely life". Zoë hated to be that harsh but she felt it was necessary to tip the scales in her favor.

"Since you put it that way. I see no other option but to go with you" Earl decided.

"Good" Zoë nodded at him. "I will let you know what time as soon as Brick let's me know and you will be sober". Zoë demanded.

"Yes, ma'am" Earl nodded at Zoë.

Zoë stood up, walked over to Earl and took his hand. "I don't know my roots. The roots, I thought were mine turned out not to be mine. The roots that are mine are a mystery to me because I didn't know they were mine until there was no one to teach them to me. Wade has roots. They are deep and wide. You are a part of those roots. You can fill in the blanks that Wade can't fill. I want our child to know all of his roots". Zoë finished then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She let go of Earl's hand and turned to leave.

"I'll do my best". Earl smiled.

"That's all I can ask for". Zoë returned his smile before she opened the door and Lavon and her left Earl's house.


	14. Changed

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lavon pulled his navigator up to Earl's house early the next morning to pick Earl up to take him to Mobile. Lavon opened his door and walked around to help Zoë get out of the vehicle and onto the ground safely. They both walked up to the porch of Earl's house and notice that there were many black garbage bags piled by the door. Zoë gave Lavon a questioning look as she reached to ring the door bell. Lavon just shrugged and smiled.

"Good morning Zoë and Mayor". Earl greeted after he opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Earl" Zoë slowly returned. "What are all these garbage bags beside the door"? Zoë pointed to said garbage bags.

"I know you said ya'll would help but I decided to get started and that's as far as I got". Earl said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry about how far you got. The amazing thing is that you took this seriously and started the work". Zoë said proud of Wade's father.

"Thank you" Earl returned humbly.

"Let's get going. We have a ride ahead of us". Lavon announced to move the trio along to the navigator.

They all climbed in the SUV and were on their way to Mobile for hopefully a happy beginning.

"Are you excited Earl? I'm just the Godfather and I can't wait to see the fuzzy black and white picture of Little W". Lavon asked trying to make conversation.

"I am. I thought this day would never come. I love Wade dearly but I never thought he would be a father unless it was an accident". Earl answered honestly.

"I assure you this wasn't planned". Zoë said with a soft laugh.

"I didn't mean any offence. I wasn't even thinking about you when I said it. You're a good woman, Zoë and as far as accidents go, I'm glad it was with you". Earl tried to clarify.

Zoë knew that Earl was trying to compliment her in his own way and it warmed her heart. Zoë turned and looked out of the window, watching the tress pass by as she thought about all the people that Wade's and her son would have in his life. He would have Lavon Hayes, Alabama University football player, NFL player and mayor of Bluebell as his Godfather. He would have Earl Kinsella, better known as Crazy Earl; who is hopefully on his way to losing that nickname, for a grandfather. Wade Kinsella, the local heartthrob and bad boy for a father. Last but not least, he would have Zoë Hart the biggest scandal to come to Bluebell since who knows when, as a mother. She was really glad that she made her deal with Earl. This baby would have the most unique family in Bluebell but he would know he was loved.

The navigator finally found its way to pulling in the Mobile hospital. Lavon dropped Zoë and Earl off at the entrance then went off in search of a parking spot.

Zoë walked with Earl into the hospital to have a seat while they waited on Lavon to come in. They sat down in a near by waiting area.

"What's the test going to be like"? Earl asks concerned.

"I really want you to have this test but I'm not going to lie to you. They will put patches on your skin over nerves at various locations. Each patch gives off a very mild electrical impulse, which stimulates the nerve. The nerve's electrical activity is recorded by the other electrodes. The distance between electrodes and the time it takes for electrical impulses to travel between electrodes are used to determine the speed of the nerve signals. The impulse may feel like an electric shock. Depending on how strong the impulse is, you will feel it in different strengths, and it may be uncomfortable. You should feel no pain once the test is finished". Zoë explained.

"Thank you for being honest". Earl said glumly.

"You're welcome. I think". Zoë responded and reached over and rubbed his shoulder to reassure him that she was there every step of the way.

Lavon finally returned from parking the car. "Are we ready"?

"We are". Zoë answered and looked at Earl to make sure.

They walked to the maternity ward of the hospital. Lavon and Earl sat down while Zoë signed in.

"What's eating you, Earl" Lavon asked concerned.

"I'm not sure about the test anymore. It might be painful". Earl answered ashamed of himself.

"Earl, there is going to be pain no matter what you do. You seem to have this circle of pain that surrounds you. You started drinking because of pain. You need a nerve damage test that could be painful because of the drinking that was caused by the pain. If you don't have this test that circle is just going to keep going around but if you have that test at least there will be a silver lining to that circle. You will have your son, Zoë and a brand new grandbaby that will melt your heat the minute they clean the slime off of him". Lavon said giving Earl a small smile.

Earl nodded his head and then Zoë walked up to them. She sat beside Earl. "The nurse said it will be a few minutes and then the tech will bring me back". Zoë said as she put everything back in her purse from registering.

The ultrasound tech called Zoë back to the room. Zoë stood up and started to walk with her. Lavon and Earl were shortly behind her. They all walked back to a room. The tech told Zoë to sit on the table. She also told Lavon and Earl to sit in the chairs. "Before I insert my foot into my mouth, is daddy with us today"? The nurse asked.

"No, this is the baby's Godfather, Lavon and Earl is his grandfather. Dad is at work". Zoë quickly answered.

"Are you ready to see a picture of your baby"? The tech asked before she started.

"Yes". Zoë nodded.

"There he is". The tech let them look at the screen for a few minutes before she started her measurements. She also printed out some pictures of the baby's profile. The pictures were left hanging out of the printer and Earl noticed them.

"Can I have one of those? I'm having a nerve test after this and I want a reminder of what I'm doing it for". Earl asked.

"Of course you can". The tech ripped the pictures off the printer roll and picked up a pair of scissors. She cut the pictures apart and put them in cardstock frames that they use to give parents pictures in. She then handed one to Earl and one to Lavon.

"Thank you. I'll put it on my desk until the real deal comes". Lavon said looking at the print out. "He better be the first of many Godchildren". Lavon gave Zoë a pointed look.

"I thought Bluebell wasn't ready for them". Zoë shot back.

"They aren't but this one will prepare them for the next and so on and so forth". Lavon defended.

"There might be a next and if I get really drunk one night a so on but there will definitely not be a so forth". Zoë quickly added.

The tech was completely entertained by the little group and told them so as she escorted them out to the lobby before she took her next patient back.

The trio walked down the hall to the area where Earl's test would take place. Earl walked up to the check in and put his name on the list. After filling out his paperwork and returning it to the nurse, Earl returned to sit next to Zoë.

"I'm proud of you, Earl. This is a huge step and I'm glad that I could be here for it". Zoë encouraged Earl.

"I'm glad that you came to Bluebell. I know it wasn't ideal when you came here form New York but you have changed lives for the better. My son will be a better man because of you. I will be a better man because of you". Earl told her.

Zoë had tears in her eyes. No one ever told her that she changed them for the better. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Earl.

After Earl got over his initial shock, he returned Zoë's embrace. He shed a small tear of his own as well.


	15. Crazy Glue

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Zoë waved goodbye to Lavon as he drove away after dropping her off in front of the carriage house. She turned around and looked at the door for a minute knowing Wade would be on the other side. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission". Zoë said as she continued to stare at the front door.

While Zoë stood there, she ran through what she was going to say and how Wade would react to each one. The sound of movement brought her out of her thoughts. Zoë looked at her new companion and then returned to looking at the door. "You know, it's pretty sad that I would rather stand here next to you than walk in there and tell Wade about his father". Zoë told Burt Reynolds.

Burt Reynolds turned his head towards the door and started to slowly walk towards the porch. Zoë knew that Wade would hear the large alligator walking on the porch and come out to shoo him off. "Just when I though we were becoming friends" Zoë said before she started to walk up the steps. As Zoë passed Burt Reynolds, she could have sworn he smiled at her. She shook her head at that thought and continued on her path.

Zoë took a deep breath and then turned the knob. As she shut the door behind her, she saw Wade sitting on the couch playing his guitar. Wade looked up and smiled at her. She couldn't help but return it with her own. His smiles always turned her to putty. Zoë watched as Wade put his guitar down and walked over to her.

"Where have you been all day? I've missed you". Wade said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have been with Lavon and" Zoë paused for a second to look into his eyes, "your dad".

"Lavon, I understand but why were you with my dad"? Wade said giving her a quizzical look.

"You are going to want to sit down for this". Zoë answered.

"Okay" Wade said looking at her face for any clues that might be there. Then he released Zoë and took her hand as he led her over to the couch.

"Remember when we first arrived here and went to the practice"? Zoë asked thinking the beginning was a good place to start.

"Yes. I'm not sure where you are going with this. I'm worried you are about to tell me something is wrong with the baby but that doesn't make sense because why would you have been with my dad, if that was the case"? Wade told her very confused.

"No, the baby is fine. This about the patient that Brick was having a hard time with". Zoë clarified.

"The picture is getting clearer. I saw Earl come out of the room. He hugged me and told me that he was there for me if I needed him. I was really confused". Wade remembered.

"He didn't know the baby was yours". Zoë said with a soft laugh.

"Okay, I understand that now". Wade laughed softly and then quickly sobered. "What's wrong with my dad, Zoë"?

"He has Alcoholic Neuropathy". Zoë said slightly above a whisper.

"What's that"? Wade said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Nerve damage caused by excessive alcohol and malnutrition". Zoë thought the abridged version was more appropriate right now.

"What's going to happen"? Wade gritted out.

"I have already talked to him and we have a plan in place". Zoë touched his hand in reassurance.

"You did what? When"? Wade was dumbfounded.

"That day, I went to Earl's house and I told him that the baby was yours and that if he wanted to be in our lives he had to follow my plan". Zoë said as she fiddled with her nails.

"Another secret, didn't learn your lesson the first time"? Wade said exasperated and then stood and walked away rubbing his face as if he had just been slapped.

Zoë banged her fist on the couch and went after Wade. By the time she reached the edge of the steps he was beside his car. "Obviously, you didn't learn your lesson either"! Zoë yelled from the porch.

Wade turned to look at her flabbergasted. "And what lesson would that be, Miss Hart"? Wade said with contempt.

"That when you run away from your problems like a coward they don't just go away". Zoë returned his attitude.

"Why should I face my problems? Zoë Hart will fix them for me. She'll hide my child from me. She'll make secrets plans with my dad. She'll…"

"Enough"! Lavon shouted.

Wade and Zoë were shocked out of their argument and turned to find an angry Lavon.

"I have heard enough". Lavon said disgusted with his friends. "Wade Kinsella, she is the mother of your son. You will show her the respect due her.

Wade ran his hands down his face and nodded "Alright".

"Zoë Hart, you are pregnant with a defenseless child. You need to swallow that New York pride and put him first". Zoë nodded ashamed.

"Stop hurting each other. Every time something happens, you two are going to throw those things in each others faces because you never resolved those problems. You just buried them so you could dig them up later. Haven't you had enough hurt in your lives"? Lavon finished.

Wade looked at Zoë. "He's right. I'm sorry. I overreacted".

"No, I'm sorry is nothing more than a band aid for the mess you two have made". Lavon said frustrated.

"What do you want, Lavon"? Wade returned his frustration.

"It looks like Dr. Hayes is going to be in session out here on the lawn. Zoë, how did you feel when you woke up and Wade was gone"? Lavon asked.

"Abandoned" she answered just above a whisper.

"Do you feel it will happen again"? Lavon asked calmly.

"Yes" Zoë said as she looked in the opposite direction of Wade.

Lavon looked at Wade. "Wade, how did you feel when you found out that Zoë was pregnant"?

"Betrayed" Wade said as he looked at his feet.

"Why won't you two look at each other when you answer? The other person can't say you didn't feel that way because they aren't you.

Own your feelings. I feel you abandoned me. I feel you betrayed me. You're not going to get past this if you don't". Lavon scolded.

Wade lifted his eyes to level them with Zoë's. "I feel that you betrayed me by not telling me that you were pregnant. And when you told me about the plan you made with my dad without me knowing, those old wounds were opened up again". Wade said calmly.

"Good" Lavon praised Wade and then turned to Zoë "Do you want to try it again"?

She nodded and looked into Wade's eyes. "I feel that you abandoned me when you left in the middle of the night without me knowing. I feel that you will abandon me when you storm out during an argument".

"Good" Lavon praised her as well. "Wade, here is your chance to respond".

"I was scared and I felt that if it was on my terms that it wouldn't hurt as much. And when I walk away from an argument it is just that walking away from an argument. I'm not walking away from you". Wade responded.

"I felt that you didn't want me anymore and I didn't want you to come back to me out of obligation. I didn't have the intent of betrayal when I went to your dad. I was trying to make this family whole".

Wade climbed the steps up to Zoë. "I have and will always want you. I went to New York for you. I love our son so much and he isn't even here but if there was no baby, I would still want you. The thing with my dad, I understand why you didn't tell me. You thought that I would make things worse but I want to know about things, before they happen. I want to help you and support you. So, just tell me things".

Lavon smiled at his handy work and started walking towards the main house.

"I would never hurt you if I can help it. I love you and I didn't want to resent you. I was hoping against hope that if I left the way I wanted to leave that we would get through our time apart and then I could come home to you". Zoë said as she laid her head on Wade's chest.

"Come home to me? I thought New York was home". Wade responded.

"Home is wherever you are". Zoë said before she buried her face in his chest.

Wade noticed that Lavon was gone. "Where do you think we would be if it weren't for Lavon"?

Zoë lifted her head. "Not together. He's the glue that keeps the crazy together". Zoë laughed. "He's crazy glue".


	16. Favors

Thank you for the reviews, favorite and alert.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade walked up to his father's front door. He took a deep breath before he raised his hand to knock. There were a few moments before Earl made it to the front door to open it. Wade shuffled his feet impatiently. He didn't want to waste anymore time on the agreement that Zoë made with Earl, knowing full well Earl didn't hold up his end.

"Wade"? Earl opened the door confused.

"Earl" Wade returned.

Earl opened the door wide for Wade to come in. "Well, come on in. No sense in staying out on the porch".

"Thanks" Wade said as he passed Earl going into the house. Wade started looking around immediately for anything to void the agreement that was made but he didn't find anything.

Earl noticed Wade looking around and started to defend himself. "The house still need to be cleaned but the trash is all bagged up and out on the porch. I just need to haul it off".

"I see that. I came over here to see for myself that you were doing what you told Zoë you would do. I'm happy with what you have done so far and I want to help. Zoë said that you had trash that needed to be hauled off so I brought the work truck. Zoë also raided the cleaning isle for you so you come out and get all of that and I will haul the trash". Wade said before he turned to open the door.

Earl grabbed all the bags of cleaning supplies that Zoë bought for him and took them into the house. Wade started throwing garbage bags into the back of the truck. After a while the porch was empty and the back of the truck was full. Wade looked at all of the garbage that was in the back of the truck and knew he needed to cut Earl some slack. He was not only trying but he was working hard to get his life cleaned up. Wade climbed into the truck with a smile. It seemed like everyday he owed more and more of his life to Zoë.

Zoë walked into the practice for her first day back. The waiting area was empty and the old house was quiet. This was a huge difference from the hospital. She found that she liked it. Zoë continued walking until she was at her desk. She put her medical bag down on the floor and pulled out her desk chair. There was a planner left open on her desk with appointments already filled in. That brought a smile to Zoë's face.

"Noticed that you already have appointments"? Adie asked from the door way.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that. I didn't expect to be missed". Zoë responded.

"You were. You brought balance to this practice. Brick knew all of the tick paralysis and copperhead bites but you knew about all of the cases that don't happen that often in Bluebell. You brought balance and when you left that threw things off. Folks around here don't like change". Adie laughed softly.

"Preaching to the choir" Zoë returned with a laugh. "Oh, before I forget. Tonight, I have a mixer thing in Mobile to go to for the hospital. So, I will be leaving early".

"Why are you going to a mixer for the hospital"? Adie asked.

"So, that I have a surgical position when we come back from New York".

"You're leaving again"? Adie gave Zoë a disappointed look.

"Temporarily, don't give me that look". Zoë returned. "I came down here to pacify Wade and when Brick says it's Okay to go back, we will. I have to finish my fellowship". Zoë said with finality.

Adie gave Zoë one last look before she returned to her desk before the first appointment of the day came in.

Wade came back from hauling the trash and helped Earl clean the house. They scrubbed every inch of that house. All the dishes were washed and put away. All of the clothes were washed and put away. There were only a few final touched that needed to be made.

"It's quitting time for me. I have to get cleaned up to go to a thing in Mobile with Zoë. I'll call Ricky in the morning and talked to him about cleaning the carpets and steaming the furniture". Wade said before he opened the door to leave.

"What kind of thing"? Earl asked.

"It's for the hospital. Zoë is trying to get a job lined up for when we come back". Wade answered.

"Ya'll are leaving"? Earl asked upset.

"It's just for a couple of months. Zoë needs to finish her fellowship". Wade tried to sooth Earl.

"Alright, but ya'll are coming back"? Earl wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, we're coming back. Zoë wouldn't do that to you, make an agreement and then leave. She wants you to get better and stay that way". Wade emphasized the last part of his sentence.

"I'm going too". Earl defended.

"Good. I'll see you around Earl". Wade said as he walked out of the door and out to the truck.

Zoë handed Adie a file on her way out. "Last one. I'm on my way out". She checked her medical bag to make sure everything was in it and repositioned her purse on her shoulder.

"Have a good time". Adie responded as she watched Zoë leave. Zoë waved while she continued to walk out of the practice and on to Wade's car that was waiting for her by the curb.

"Can you zip me up" Zoë asked Wade as she backed up to him.

"I think that's a little counter productive to what I would rather do". Wade said with a laugh.

"Wade"! Zoë shouted as she turned around and playfully slapped him on the chest.

"I'm just kidding, a little". Wade made sure to say the last part of his sentence to where Zoë couldn't hear as he zipped up her dress. "Let's get going. We have a drive ahead of us". Wade said as he playfully slapped Zoë's behind making her jump.

"Wade Kinsella, I swear…" Zoë started to scold.

"You swear what? Be happy that I want to slap your behind and have relations with you. Would you rather that I didn't"? Wade asked.

"No" Zoë pouted before she grabbed her clutch off the bed and walked towards Wade.

"That's what I thought". Wade said as he held the door for Zoë.

Zoë covered her behind with her clutch as she walked past Wade. Wade couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute sometimes. He locked the door and then followed Zoë to help her into the car. Then Wade walked around to the other side to get in and drive off.

They arrived at the hospital at the same time as other attendees. Wade dropped Zoë off at the curb and then parked the car. Zoë waited for him on a bench outside of the hospital. Wade returned and held out his arm for her to take. Zoë stood and took his arm. Then they followed the others that were dressed for a cocktail party like they were.

"So, who are we here to rub elbows with"? Wade asked looking around the room.

"Dr. William Faulkner, Chief of Surgery". Zoë answered hoping Wade wouldn't embarrass her.

"What does he look like"? Wade asked looking at each of the male faces.

"I honestly don't know". Zoë was looking around at the male faces herself.

"I hope he's old and bald. It wouldn't hurt if he had a lazy eye too". Wade said noticing some of the younger male doctors.

"Seriously, Wade? I'm pregnant and as big as a house. Who do you think all of this is going to attract"? Zoë asked flabbergasted.

"One of these young doctors that better keep their stethoscopes to themselves if they know what's good for them" Wade said as he eyed a few of them.

Zoë took her clutch and slapped Wade in the arm with it. Wade faked being hurt by the blow and rubbed his arm. Zoë pulled him along so they could start mingling and discover who Dr. William Faulkner was before there weren't any surgical positions left. Zoë went after the older doctors first thinking it was more likely than the young doctors.

After talking to the heads of pediatrics, orthopedics, and Neurology, Zoë had to sit down. They were a bunch of talkers. Wade rubbed Zoë's back while they sat there.

"You're a lucky girl. I wish I had someone to rub my back after talking to that group". An older man said as he sat at the table with Wade and Zoë.

"Did they talk your ear off too"? Zoë asked with a soft laugh.

"They talk my ear off everyday. It's usually "My department needs this expensive equipment that you must approve or the hospital will crumble around us". He exaggerated for emphasis.

"Dr. William Faulkner, Head of Surgery, I presume"? Zoë asked.

"You presume correctly. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting"? He returns.

"Dr. Zoë Hart". She said as she put her hand out for Dr. Faulkner to shake.

"Where are you from Dr. Zoë Hart"? He starts the conversation

"I am originally from New York but I current live in Bluebell". Zoë answered.

"Bluebell is a nice little town but you are originally from New York". Then Dr. Faulkner starts to study Zoë's face. "Your face seems oddly familiar but I can't place it. I have had a rough time here lately since I had my stroke on my trip back from New York, funny enough". Dr. William said giving up on placing Zoë's face in his memories.

"I was on a plane last week from New York. Is that when it happened"?

"Yes, it was. They told me a pretty little thing helped save my life but didn't give me a name. I'm glad fate gave me the chance to meet you and thank you".

"Notice how you were described as a pretty little thing? Now, tell me I'm not supposed to worry about them". Wade said nodding his head in the direction of a few male doctors that had noticed Zoë.

"You are here for a surgical position"? Dr. Faulkner asked.

"Yes, I am going to finish my fellowship in New York and then I hope to come back here and have a position on your staff". Zoë answered.

Zoë didn't like the face that he was giving her after finding out that she was here for a surgical position and not just some twist of fate for him to thank her.

"I'm going to talk to you like you are my daughter and not a potential employee; when I am done feel free to do as you wish". He waited for Zoë to signal him to continue.

"I noticed your little one". Dr. Faulkner began pointing at her stomach.

"Yes, I'm six months along". Zoë answered.

"I thought so. When I was an intern, my wife was pregnant with our first child. We were so happy until the baby arrived and then we were stressed beyond belief. I was no help to her always being at the hospital. She would take out her frustrations every time I came in the door and so then I would take mine out on her. It's a miracle that we made it through. I'm telling you this not to scare you but to enlighten you. I was just the father. You are going to be the mother. I can't begin to imagine the stress you will go through being on call and working long odd hours". He finished

"I want to be a surgeon". Zoë said desperately.

"This is what I suggest you do private practice general surgery. The people of Bluebell are going to feel better when they see a familiar face in the operating room. Then you have set hours to help ease you through parenthood". Dr. Faulkner said with a smile.

Zoë looked at Wade. He was pleading with his eyes for her to take the doctor's suggestion. Wade didn't want to go back to New York even if it was temporary.

"I want to be a cardio thoracic surgeon". Zoë complained.

"Hart? Ethan Hart"? The doctor asked.

"Yes, he's my father". Zoë answered.

"You want to be just like him"?

"Yes".

"How much do you remember of him during your childhood?

"That he was always at the hospital".

"Do you want that for your child"?

"No" Zoë admitted.

"Look at me; I'm turning away the daughter of Dr. Ethan Hart. That has to tell you something". Dr. Faulkner said trying to drive his point home.

"Thank you for taking this time with me. I have a lot to think about". Zoë conceded.

"Thank you for saving my life. I hope I can return the favor". With that Dr. Faulkner shook Zoë's hand and then left to talk to others that had been waiting for the conversation to end.


	17. Point A

Thank you for the reviews, favorite and alert.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade stopped the car in front of the carriage house and before he could turn the lights off, Zoë was opening the car door to get out.

"Zoë"? Wade called full of concern.

"I need a minute, Wade". Zoë answered before she walked off barefoot around the pond.

Wade nodded his head then opened his car door to get out of the car. He walked up the steps to the carriage house with his head hung low. After Wade put his foot on the top step, he turned to look after Zoë. He was so confused and feeling very insecure at the moment. Wade knew no good would come of him pushing her to open up to him so, he continued his journey into the house.

Zoë was so lost which was new territory for her. She had everything planned out from the time she was a child. Not becoming a cardio thoracic surgeon was not a part of the plan. Becoming a mother was but not at this juncture in the plan. Zoë knew it wasn't wise to sit down on the ground in her condition with no one to help her get back up but she had a lot of thinking to do. She sat down by the edge of the pond and looked out onto the water.

After a few moments of thought, Zoë noticed a ripple coming towards her in the water. Burt Reynolds crawled out of the water a few feet down from where Zoë was sitting.

"Enjoy your swim, Burt Reynolds"? Zoë asked the alligator.

"Look at you talking to Burt Reynolds like that". Lavon commented.

"What are you doing out here"? Zoë asked.

"Wade called me". Lavon answered with a soft smile.

"I know he is probably worried but I couldn't do it". Zoë said as she looked out and away from Lavon.

"Couldn't do what"? Lavon asked as he squatted down and sat beside Zoë.

"I couldn't go in the house and act like everything was fine". Zoë admitted.

"What happened in Mobile"? Lavon asked concerned.

"Nothing between Wade and I. The chief of surgery suggested that I give up on being a cardio thoracic surgeon and become a private practice general surgeon".

"I see. How do you feel about that"?

"Lost" Zoë admitted shedding a tear.

Lavon reached his arm around Zoë's shoulders. "Girl, what am I going to do with you"?

"Point the way". Zoë answered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to point the way for you"? Lavon asked baffled.

"You were lost and you found your way". Zoë answered.

"I left the NFL. I had nowhere to go but home. As for becoming the mayor, someone pointed the way". He concluded with a sheepish smile.

"That's what I need, someone to point the way". Zoë said exasperated.

"Alright, I'll try my hand at pointing the way but you can't blame me if I give you wrong directions". Lavon warned.

"I'll take what I can get". Zoë agreed.

"How are you lost"? Lavon asked.

"I have always had a plan. Point A to point B to point C and so on. I was at point D, cardio thoracic fellowship and then Bluebell became point D and the fellowship became point E. Then I am finally at point E in New York and I find out I'm pregnant. I decided to keep with point E. Then Wade came to New York and found out about the baby. I decided again to stay with point E. So, I am at point E and I see point F, cardio thoracic surgeon, in the distance but its fading." Zoë looked out on to the pond as if point F was out there on the water.

"Why is it fading"? Lavon asked.

"The chief of surgery told me what he thought because I am about to be a new parent. And now, I don't know how to bring point F back into view". Zoë said as another tear rolled down her cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe it away.

Lavon noticed the tears and knew this was not an easy fix. He knew she was crying because she wanted to stay the course and was told she shouldn't. Lavon also knew that Wade would support her no matter what course she chose. "The point isn't fading. It's showing a fork in the road. Once you pick, the point will form just like it did when you first began". Lavon answered.

"That's the problem. I don't know which point to pick".

"Okay, then lets take each point and map it out. Let's start with the one that has you out here and crying. We'll say it's Point F.1 and it is a private practice as a general surgeon. Where is point G"? Lavon asked.

"Lavon"…

"No, Zoë. Where is point G"?

"Retirement". Zoë answered.

"Now for Point F.2 and it is cardio thoracic surgeon. Where is point G"?

"Attending cardio thoracic surgeon or Private Practice".

"Point H"?

"Head of Surgery or Retirement".

"How does the point F.1 make you feel"? Lavon asked.

"Unfulfilled". Zoë answered quietly.

"Why"?

"I don't want to be a general surgeon". Zoë answered just as quietly.

"Now that you have your point F, what are you going to do"? Lavon asked.

"It's not that easy Lavon. I have Wade and Little W to think about". Zoë contested.

"Wade wants you to be happy and Little W won't even remember your fellowship". Lavon rebutted.

"So, I need to go talk to Wade, huh"?

"Yes ma'am". Lavon smiled softly at her.

Lavon took his arm back from behind Zoë and then stood up. After he dusted off his pants, he offered Zoë his hand. Zoë reached up to take it and Lavon helped her up off the ground. Zoë dusted off the seat of her dress and then led the way to the carriage house. Once she reached the front steps, Zoë had a blast from the past. Lavon stood off in the distance and watched as she shook her head and then finished climbing the stairs to the door.

Once Zoë reached the door, she opened it to reveal a very worried Wade sitting on the couch. He jumped up the minute he saw her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry". Wade murmured in her hair.

"What are you sorry for"? Zoë asked confused.

"Whatever I did to make you walk away". Wade answered holding her tighter.

Zoë quickly pulled her head away from Wade's death grip and looked into his eyes. "As cliché as it sounds, it wasn't you. It was me".

"What do you mean"? Wade asked searching her eyes.

"Come sit with me. We need to sort this out".

Zoë untangled herself from Wade and took his hand. She pulled him with her over to the couch. She sat down and Wade took the seat next to her.

"I don't want to be a general surgeon. I want to finish my fellowship and then private practice. I have wanted this for a very long time. I came to Bluebell, Alabama because I wanted it so much". Zoë gave a soft laugh. "I love you. I love our son. I want to do what is best for all of us and being a general surgeon is not what is best for me". Zoë finished bracing herself for Wade's reaction.

Wade searched Zoë's eyes. "Okay" was all Wade felt he needed to say.

"Really"? Zoë wanted to make sure.

"Really". Wade said with his signature smile.

Zoë leaned over and kissed Wade. After her lips met his and a necessity fell over her and she deepened the kiss. Wade couldn't help but return her need with his own. His hands went into Zoë's hair and each grabbed a fist full. Zoë's hands each had a fist full of Wade's shirt. Wade started laying Zoë back on the couch and she let him while not breaking their kiss for a second.

Zoë loosed her hold on Wade's shirt and moved onto the buttons. She had undone a few buttons before Wade returned to his faculties. He stilled her hands.

"Zoë"? Was all she let him get out.

She put her fingers over his mouth before he continued "It's okay".

Zoë didn't want to think about her unborn son at the moment. She needed Wade with every fiber of her being. They had been through so much and needed to be reconnected.

Wade's knee fell off the couch and his face nearly collided with Zoë's. After he gained his composure, he stood up off the couch. Zoë looked up at him with hooded eyes. Wade shook his head before he lifted Zoë up off of the couch and into his arms.

Wade stopped short of the bed and put Zoë down. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Zoë moved her shoulders forward to maneuver her arms out of the dress. The dress fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. She quickly stepped out and kicked the dress to the side.

Wade looked down at Zoë and noticed her stomach. He had only seen it at a glance while she was changing clothes before now. Wade dropped down to his knees in front of Zoë. He looked at her stomach. It was no longer the flat stomach he remembered but it was round with his son. Wade looked up at Zoë while she was looking down at him with a smile. He returned her smile and then leaned forward as kissed her stomach.

Zoë reached down and put a hand on either side of Wade's face and brought him up to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent down to put his arm behind her knees with another behind her back. Wade gently laid Zoë on the bed before climbing on the bed himself. Zoë kissed him slowly, savoring every moment while she ran her hands over his back muscles. There was no more urgency. Wade was hers and he wasn't going anywhere.


	18. Gestures

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A secretary holding a stack of papers knocks on Dr Faulkner's office door.

"Come in" Dr. Faulkner answers trying to bring his current task to a stopping point before his guest fully enters his office.

"I have the fellowship applicants for you. This particular doctor already has a CT fellowship in New York but she would like to be closer to home".

"Dr. Zoë Hart. I have met her and it makes me pleased that she didn't stray from her course even after the chief of surgery discouraged her. I think she will make a fine addition to this hospital". Dr. Faulkner told his secretary.

"That means that one of the hospital's residents isn't going to have a CT fellowship". She reminded him.

"I think it will be alright if we give a top of her class at Columbia the fellowship over someone who was top of their class at Alabama or Auburn University". Dr. Faulkner came back with.

"Well, when you put it that way, I can see your point". The secretary conceded.

"I've known who was getting a fellowship and who wasn't for a while. Here is the list for you to notify them". He handed her a piece of paper.

"How did you know about Dr. Zoë Hart? I was notified this morning about her". The secretary asked amazed.

"I met her at the mixer and I knew she wasn't going to listen to me. If she had listened to me, I had completely read her wrong". Dr. Faulkner said as he continued on to his next task.

The secretary showed herself out. She went back to her desk to start her task of notifying the fellowship recipients.

"Big Z" Lavon exclaimed as Zoë entered his kitchen.

"I didn't mind your term of endearment for me when I was the complete opposite of big but now that I am, not so fond of it". Zoë said as she closed the door behind her and then waddled to the fridge.

"Sorry, Zoë" Lavon said with a soft laugh.

"It's alright. I am just ready for this baby to no longer co inhabits my body". Zoë exasperated.

"Not much longer". Lavon popped a chip in his mouth and then remembered the stack of mail he had sitting at the end of the counter. "Oh, here is your mail". Lavon handed the stack to Zoë.

Zoë flipped through the mail until she noticed a letter from the hospital in Mobile.

"Here's a letter from the hospital". Zoë opened the letter as Lavon moved to read over her shoulder. "I got the fellowship and they don't want me to start until two months after my due date". Zoë said amazed at the time frame.

You said you met the chief of surgery and he saw that you were pregnant. He probably saw no point in starting you before then". Lavon pointed out.

"That's a good point". Zoë looked at the clock. "I need to get going. I have an at home visit with Earl today". Zoë said as she snuck a chip off of Lavon's plate.

Wade decided to come with Zoë to check on his father. They drove in comfortable silence until Wade remembered his conversation with George.

"Um, the other day George mentioned to me that Lemon and the Bells wanted to give you a baby shower". Wade braced himself for Zoë's rant.

"That's nice of them". Zoë said indifferently.

Wade was amazed at Zoë's reaction. "I'm pretty sure you heard me but that wasn't the reaction I expected".

"What do you mean? If Lemon can make such a mature and gracious gesture then I can be mature and gracious to except". Zoë defended her reaction.

"Right" Wade said as he looked away from Zoë.

They arrived at Earl's house. Wade parked the car and climbed out. He quickly walked around to the other side of the car to help Zoë get out of the car. Wade put his arm protectively around Zoë's back as they slowly walked to the front porch.

Earl couldn't wait for Wade and Zoë to make it to the door. He opened the door and greeted them.

"Zoë, you look like you are about to pop". Earl exclaimed as he watched Wade and Zoë come up the sidewalk. Zoë just gave Earl an aggravated look.

"Thanks Dad. That's what I needed to make my day so much better". Wade said as he passed Earl.

"What'd I say"? Earl asked confused.

Earl and Wade walk into the living room to find Zoë already seated and preparing for Earl's visit.

"How do you feel today, Earl"? Zoë asked posed and ready to write.

"I'm fine. The pain is manageable. Wade brought me more vitamins and healthy food the other day". Earl emphasized the word healthy just as Wade had the other day when he told Earl he didn't have any of that type of food.

"That's good. You're going to have to come to me so that I can get your vitals". Zoë told Earl as she started digging into her medical bag for her stethoscope.

Earl stood up and went and got a chair out of the kitchen so he would be on the same level as Zoë. Zoë took his vitals and wrote them down in his chart.

"When are you going to stop seeing patients"? Earl asked.

"Last month. You are the only patient that I will be treating from now until I start my fellowship and then you will be the only patient from Bluebell that I will be treating". Zoë answered as she put her instruments back in her bag.

"Well, you sure do know how to make a person feel special". Earl said amazed.

"I don't think Brick would keep close enough eyes on you while I am a fellow and I don't want to trust your care to anyone else anyway". Zoë responded.

Wade was beaming with pride. Zoë did the impossible and was able to clean Earl Kinsella up. The fact that she was seeing him through to the end with all she was about to take on was amazing to him. "It's good to see you like this, dad". Wade commented.

"It's good to feel like this. Before I forget, there is something I need to show you in the back room, Wade". Earl told Wade giving him a look, he hope Wade understood.

"Okay, it's got to be quick. I have to take Zoë to her 34 week check up". Wade said getting up. He followed Earl into one of the guest bedrooms. Wade watched as Earl pulled out one of the dresser drawers and lifted a small black box out of it. Earl then turned and handed it to Wade. Wade looked at the box for a minute and then looked at Earl.

"Open it" Earl commanded.

Wade opened it slowly to reveal a diamond ring. Wade looked at it for a moment and then looked up to Earl for answers.

"It was your mother's engagement ring. I want Zoë to have it". Earl answered.

"I knew it was mom's ring; I just thought you would have pawned it a long time ago". Wade responded in shock of Earl's last statement.

"I have kept all of her jewelry. I wanted my boys to be able to give it the women in their lives". Earl defended himself.

"You want Zoë to have the most important piece"? Wade asked choking up a little.

"Without a doubt in my mind" Earl answered with a smile.

Wade pulled his dad in a hug. "Thanks dad. This means a lot".


	19. Lynyrd Skynyrd?

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wade was standing behind the bar at the Rammer Jammer drying a glass when Lemon walked in the bar.

"Hey Lemon, you're a girl". Wade called.

"Thank you for that keen observation, Wade". Lemon retorted as she sat down on a bar stool.

"Help, now. Snark, later" Wade said annoyed.

"Okay, what do you need" Lemon accepted.

"Not out here. Come on back". Wade pointed with his head. "Shelly, I'll be in the office".

After Shelly acknowledges Wade, he led Lemon to the office. Wade held the door open and motioned for Lemon to have a seat. After Lemon walked past Wade and sat down in a chair, he shut the door.

"I'm waiting". Lemon said impatiently.

"Keep your britches on, Lemon". Wade said as he walked over to the safe. He punched in the code and pulled out the small black box.

"Is that, what I think it is"? Lemon asked as her face lit up.

"Yeah, my dad gave me my mom's engagement ring to give to Zoë". Wade answered as he opened the box to show Lemon the ring.

"It's beautiful, Wade. Your momma did always have good taste". Lemon acknowledges the ring reverently.

"Thank you". Wade said after clearing the lump in his throat.

"I'll do whatever you need. Just let me know". Lemon told Wade.

"Thanks. I need help with the proposal. Zoë wants me to propose to her because I want to be married to her and not because of the baby. Which is the case; I just don't know how to propose in a way that she would know that".

"George told me that she agreed to the baby shower" Lemon led into her idea.

Wade nodded.

"You should invite her parents and give the ring to her as a gift. I'll have it cleaned and wrapped in a box that won't give it away". Lemon said proudly.

"I don't know, Lemon. Giving it to her at a baby shower just kind of screams I'm doing this because of the baby". Wade said hesitantly.

"It's a grand gesture. You should show her that you want to be with her because of her before then. That way she will already know and then where the proposal took place won't even matter". Lemon chided.

"I understand. I'll have to brainstorm on how to do that". Wade conceded.

"You shouldn't have to brainstorm. You should already know". Lemon said as she got up.

"I know women are real big on the whole you should already know philosophy but I'll let you in on a little secret". Wade motioned for Lemon to come closer. Lemon leaned in to listen. "MEN DON'T ALREADY KNOW". Wade said loudly in Lemon's ear. "You women give us men way too much credit". Wade chided.

Lemon gave Wade a disgusted look and snatched the ring out of his hand before she opened the door and left slamming the door behind her.

Wade couldn't help but smile as he opened the door and entered the bar closing the door behind him.

Zoë waddled into Lavon's kitchen for lunch. She walked over to the fridge and started to retrieve items out of the fridge for her lunch. Zoë had just placed the last of the containers on the counter when the baby kicked.

"Calm down. I know you're hungry. I'm fixing lunch right now". Zoë told the baby as she rubbed her stomach.

"Little W giving you trouble again"? Lavon asked.

"How my stomach doesn't have purple splotches all over it is beyond me". Zoë answered returning to making her lunch.

Lavon leveled his face with Zoë's stomach. "This is Lavon Hayes, your Godfather. Stop kicking your momma". Lavon told the baby sternly.

Zoë shook her head and smiled.

"I set him straight". Lavon said with a mock stern face.

"Thank you, Lavon Hayes". Zoë told Lavon as she placed her plate of food in front of her seat at the counter.

"I know you aren't about to sit on a barstool". Lavon said as he reached past Zoë to put food back into the refrigerator.

"And why not"? Zoë shot back.

"You are pregnant and not just a little pregnant. You are full blown waddling and going to the bathroom every minute pregnant". Lavon reminded her. "Dining room table, go".

Zoë gave Lavon an aggravated face but listened to him. She waddled into the dining room and sat down.

Wade was sitting in his office brainstorming on ways to show Zoë he was proposing because he wanted to. He was getting no where fast. Shelly popped her head in the office.

"Just making sure you were still alive. I don't think you have ever stay in the office this long before".

"I'm thinking". Wade answered.

"Don't hurt yourself". Shelly said with a soft laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny". Wade said aggravated.

"Need some help"? Shelly offered.

"It couldn't hurt. I'm trying to think of ways to show Zoë that I want to be with her because of her and not the baby". Wade accepted annoyed.

Shelly had an idea pop into her head and she waved her hand excitedly. "Do you remember Sweet Home Alabama"?

"I don't think Lynyrd Skynyrd is the way to go, Shelly". Wade scolded.

"No, Wade. The movie not the song. Reese Witherspoon, Patrick Dempsey, ring any bells". Shelly corrected.

"None whatsoever". Wade answered clueless.

"Lord, have mercy Wade. Get a phone book". Shelly commanded.

Lavon drove Zoë back to the carriage house. He parked the SUV and walked around to Zoë side of the car. Lavon opened the door and put his arm under Zoë's arm to help her slide off her seat and onto the ground.

"Thanks, Lavon". Zoë said as her feet were firmly planted on solid ground.

"Welcome. I'll be home until Wade gets home. Call me if you need to come up to the house". Lavon told her with a look that meant business.

"I will". Zoë smiled.

Zoë turned and started her journey to the house. Lavon sat in the car and watched her walk up the stairs. Zoë turned and waved so Lavon would know she was fine. After Lavon waved back and steered the car to return to the main house, Zoë opened the door and went in.

As she entered in the carriage house she was overwhelmed by a scent that was unusual to the house. She opened the door to the bedroom and was shocked to find red roses everywhere. There were vases of roses covering every inch of flat surfaced furniture and then they were in the floor as well. Zoë looked around the room in amazement. Then she noticed the one vase of roses that had a card. She walked over to it and plucked it out of the holder. Zoë opened the envelope and pulled out the card. "A rose for every moment I thought of you today. Love, Wade". Zoë read out loud. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged the card to her chest.


	20. Surprise!

40 Favorites

94 Alerts

100 Reviews

Thank You!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You don't look too good". Lavon told Wade as he walked into the back office of the Rammer Jammer.

"Yeah and I think I just threw up a little in my mouth". Wade told Lavon while pacing his office with crazy eyes.

"Are you sick"? Lavon asked concerned.

"No, it's the baby shower". Wade answered.

Lavon let out a snort. "It's a baby shower. I'm not a fan myself but they are nothing to act like this over". Lavon gestured toward Wade's erratic behavior.

"It's not just a baby shower. It's my life". Wade said in a raised voice with crazier eyes.

"You make absolutely no sense". Lavon said scared for his friend.

"Today, Zoë will decide if she remains Zoë Hart, Wade Kinsella's baby's momma or if she becomes Mrs. Kinsella". Wade blurted out.

"You're going to propose"? Lavon shouted out in surprise.

"Yes, now do you understand"? Wade answered.

"Yeah, I completely understand now". Lavon said taken aback. "Well, tell me how it's going to go down".

"Earl gave me my mom's engagement ring to give to her". Wade started.

"Nice, very nice" Lavon said with approval.

"Lemon took it to be cleaned and wrapped in an unsuspicious box". Wade continued.

"I'm guessing you will be giving it to her at the baby shower". Lavon responded putting all the pieces together.

"Yeah, Lemon is going to make sure it's her last gift to open".

"Wade Kinsella is proposing in front of the whole town. You're one saving grace is that Zoë's parents won't be there". Lavon teased.

"No saving grace. George is on his way to pick them up from the airport". Wade said in a renewed panic.

Zoë was waddling through the town square as Lemon rattled on about the decorations for the shower.

"This is amazing Lemon. Thank you very much". Zoë said as she looked around at all the tables.

"You're welcome. When you first came, you were an unwelcome gust of wind but when you left we realized you were more like a breath of fresh air. You got Wade Kinsella to settle down and sobered up Crazy Earl. You are the Kinsella's guardian angel". Lemon finished with a small smile.

Zoë wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Damn hormones".

"Yeah, I know what you mean". Lemon said as she patted Zoë on the arm.

Wade drove home to shower and change before the baby shower. Lavon followed him to make sure Wade didn't drink too much beer to calm his nerves. Wade opens his car door and gets out as Lavon does the same.

"You didn't have to follow me home. I'm not going to chicken out and not show up". Wade told Lavon.

"I have no doubt that you will show up. I'm just here to make sure you show up sober". Lavon walked up to Wade with his hands in his pockets.

"Why would I show up drunk"? Wade asked angry.

"Social lubricant" was all Lavon had to say.

"Ok, yeah, I'm nervous as hell. I probably will lose count and show up drunk. Good looking out, Lavon". Wade approved.

"You're welcome" Lavon said with a soft laugh.

Zoë took one last look around before she started to walk away from Lemon to go home and change.

"Where do you think you are going"? Lemon asked.

"Home" was Zoë's answer.

"No ma'am, I have an approved outfit waiting for you at my house. I want to make sure you don't show up in anything that will clash with the décor". Lemon corrected.

"Lemon, you need professional help. You picked out my clothes so that I would not clash with the décor"? Zoë shouted at Lemon.

"Yep, let's go". Lemon wrapped her arm around Zoë's shoulders and steered her towards her car.

Wade was pacing in front of the gazebo waiting for Zoë to show up. Lavon sat on the steps watching.

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing flannel and jeans". Lavon teased Wade about his baby blue dress shirt and kakis.

"Lemon picked out mine and Zoë's clothes. She just gave me mine because she knows I'm a nervous wreck and will do whatever I'm told today. Zoë on the other hand was forced to dress at George and Lemon's house to make sure she complied with the dress code". Wade used air quotations at the end of his sentence.

Lavon grabbed his stomach and let out a loud laugh. "Are you serious? I would have paid money to see Lemon tell Zoë that".

Wade nodded at Lavon's comment and then froze as he noticed Zoë. She was wearing a baby blue sundress with a white lace trim at the bottom. He watched her as she walked slowly towards him.

"You look like a beautiful southern bell". Wade said with all seriousness to Zoë.

"Thank you but I'm still a damn Yankee" Zoë teased.

Wade smiled and offered Zoë his arm to escort her to their table. Lavon stood up from his front row seat of the interaction and walked over to his assigned seat with a smile.

"Lemon really went all out for this. I was a little concerned at first but I will never forget this day". Zoë told Wade with a smile.

"It will be a day to tell our grandchildren about". Wade agreed.

"Hold up there buddy. The kid is still in utero. Let's not talk about his children already". Zoë scolded.

Wade laughed until he saw Zoë's face freeze in pure terror.

"What's wrong Zoë? Are you in labor?" Wade asked in a panic.

Zoë just slowly shook her head so Wade followed her line of vision to across the square. There was George's truck and then a black town car right behind it. The driver opened his car door and then proceeded to the back of the car to open the car door for his passengers. Zoë's dad stepped out first and then turned to offer his hand to her mother. After a few moments of watching Zoë watch her parents, Wade spoke up.

"I didn't think you would act this way to the surprise". Wade told her with a tremble in his voice.

"I'm sorry Wade. This was very thoughtful". Zoë told him after she shook herself from her trance like state.

"Then why the reaction"? Wade asked confused.

"He didn't know". Zoë said looking straight at her father.

"Why didn't you tell him"? Wade asked a little hurt.

"No matter how old you are or how great the baby's father is, no girl wants to tell her dad that she's pregnant before she's married especially when she is supposed to follow in his cardio thoracic surgeon foot steps". Zoë said with disappointed on her face.

Zoë watched as the driver pulled the gifts from the trunk of the town car and proceeded to put them where Lemon told him too. She watched as her parents came closer to her and Wade.

"Hello Zoë" her father greeted.

"Hi Dad" Zoë returned looking at her hands.

"So, I'm going to be a grandfather"? Ethan asks.

"Yes, he's due in a few weeks". Zoë answered.

"Your mother and I are going to stay in town until he comes. You said he, correct"? Ethan asked for confirmation.

Zoë lifted her head in shock searching the eyes of her parents for any falsehood before she answered. "Yes, it's a boy".

"Let's go find our assigned seats". Mr. Hart told Ms. Hart.

Zoë's parents turned away to find there seats. Zoë covered her face with her hands.

"Now there will be none of that". Wade told her as he pulled her hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry" Zoë nodded.

"No more tears unless they're happy ones and no more apologies unless they are truly needed". Wade commanded.

Zoë nodded and then looked up as Lemon called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you for joining us for Zoë Hart and Wade Kinsella's baby shower. I am your hostess Lemon Tucker. The hors d'oeuvres are on the far table; you can help yourselves and mingle. Zoë and Wade will stay seated so that Zoë doesn't get tired too quickly but you are more than welcome to come up to the gazebo to offer your congratulations". Lemon concluded and turned off the microphone.

After a while of guest walking around and talking with one another Lemon returns to the microphone.

"Can I have your attention? Zoë and Wade will now open presents for the baby". Lemon takes the microphone off the stand and then walks to a table not too far from Wade and Zoë's to retrieve a present.

"Godfather, Mayor Lavon Hayes has the honor of the first present". Lemon announced into the microphone.

Zoë smiles at the packages colors before she removes the silver bow from around the crimson colored box and then the paper. Zoë unfolds the tissue paper to reveal a University of Alabama jersey body suit with Lavon's number on it with his last name on the back. There was also a pair of shorts and a stuffed football rattle with the University of Alabama "A" on it. Zoë and Wade smiled at Lavon. Then mouthed thank you to him. Lavon returned their smile and mouthed you're welcome.

Lemon took the gift and held it for all to see and then reached down for another gift. "There is something else that goes with that gift". Lemon heaves a large stuffed elephant with a crimson bow around its neck onto the table.

"Roll Tide" Lavon shouted as he raised his glass.

"War Eagles" George retorted.

"I will not have that kind of blasphemy spoken in this town, George Tucker says Mayor Lavon Hayes". Lavon emphasized the word mayor to George.

"Settle down, settle down" Lemon called as she handed Zoë the next gift. "This gift is from Grandpa Earl".

Zoë opened an envelope and pulled out a five hundred dollar savings bond. Zoë gasped and then covered her mouth. That caught Wade's attention. Wade saw the bond and his eyes about came out of their sockets.

"Earl, this is too much". Zoë called out to him.

"No ma'am, it's not enough. I was able to save that money because you saved my life". Earl called back.

Zoë got up from her seat and walked as fast as her legs would go over to Earl. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you" was all that would come out of Zoë's mouth.

"Thank you" Earl returned with all sincerity.

Zoë released Earl from the hug and gave him a quick smile before she turned to walk away. Zoë noticed that Wade was standing and watching with a huge smile on his face. The whole crowd cheered for they knew what Zoë had done for the former Crazy Earl.

When Zoë returned to her seat, Lemon handed her another gift. "This is from Uncle Jesse".

Zoë gave Wade a confused look.

"I didn't tell him, maybe Earl did". Wade responded.

Zoë opened the gift box. There was a body suit polo shirt with the United States Navy seal on it. There was also a pair of shorts with a pair of little sneakers.

Lemon took the box to show the crowd then put it to the side. "Another giant stuffed animal" Lemon said as she heaved a giant ram onto the table.

"Hooyah" was shouted by a member of the crowd.

Zoë and Wade looked through the guest until they found Jesse. Jesse smiled and raised his glass the soon-to-be-parents. Wade gave a tight nod and motioned for Lemon to continue.

"This is from Mr. Hart". Lemon announced before she handed it to Zoë. Zoë opened the gift box and saw my first doctor's kit. Each of the pieces was plush. Zoë picked up each one. Some rattled and some crinkled. Zoë placed the last one back in the doctor's bag they came in before she wipes the tears from her cheek. She looked over at her father and mouthed thank you. He nodded and mouthed your welcome.

Lemon took that gift and handed her another. "This is from Ms. Hart".

Zoë opened a beautifully wrapped boxed and then unfolded the tissue paper that was inside. There was a diaper bag from Zoë's favorite designer in New York. Zoë ran her hand over the top of the bag with a huge smile on her face. She looked up at her mother and gave a squeal. Her mother returned her smile.

The gifts went on for what seemed like forever. Lemon was dragging and Zoë was dragging.

"I don't think I could open another gift". Zoë exclaimed.

"Just one more" Lemon said softly with a smile. Then handed Zoë a small square box. "This is from Wade".

"Aw, I didn't get you a gift". Zoë said apologetically.

"It's ok. Open it". Wade prompted.

Zoë untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box. Nestled in fabric was a black velvet box. Zoë looked at Wade with shock on her face.

"Open it" Wade commanded.

Zoë picked up the small box and opened it. She choked back tears as she saw the diamond ring.

"It was my momma's". Wade told her.

That was it. The dam busted and tears rolled down Zoë's face. Wade stood because he couldn't kneel.

"Zoë Hart, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me"?

"Yes" was all that would escape Zoë's mouth before the tears came again.

"She said Yes" Wade exclaimed to the crowd. Cheers erupted from every guest. Wade turned back to Zoë and slid the ring on her left ring finger. He let go of her hand only to put his hands on each side of her face while he kissed her with every fiber of his being.


	21. Excuse me?

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Zoë arrived at the practice after getting a very cryptic phone call from Brick. She walked up to the door to notice the closed sign was in the window. "I'm starting to get an eerie felling about this". Zoë said as she dug in her purse for her keys.

The door opened while Zoë was still searching for her keys. She looked up very scared but then relieved when she saw Brick.

"There you are, Zoë. I was starting to worry". Brick announced as he opened the door wider for her to enter.

"You were worried? A cryptic phone call and the practice closed. You almost saw a very pregnant woman run for her life". Zoë fussed as she passed by.

"You are being dramatic, Dr. Hart". Brick scowled. "Have a seat in my office and I will explain the secrecy".

Zoë walked into Brick's office while he locked the door. She quickly scanned his desk to see if her patient file was lying there. Zoë felt fine but there could still be something wrong with the baby. Brick walked in and went straight to his desk to have a seat.

"As you know Harley left you his half of the practice". Brick started.

"I would think you would cut me some slack considering my condition, Brick". Zoë interrupted.

"What? Oh! No, this has nothing to do with you thirty percent. This is about something else that Harley left you". Brick clarified.

"Then why haven't I been given it yet"? Zoë asked.

"There was a stipulation on this item. He wanted me to wait until you were married. I am going to give it to you early and hope that Harley doesn't haunt me for it". Brick chuckled.

"Ok, what is it"? Zoë prodded.

"Wilkes Plantation" Brick answered.

"Excuse me?" Zoë asked confused.

"Harley left you his ancestral home, Wilkes Plantation". Brick clarified.

"Why are you giving it to me early?" Zoë asked after she recovered.

"I don't think Harley would want his grandson to be raised in Lavon Hayes' Carriage house when there is an estate left empty that belongs to you". Brick responded.

"Thank you. Where is Wilkes Plantation"? Zoë wondered.

"That's why I had you meet me here. I wanted to show you the plantation". Brick explained.

"Let's go then". Zoë commanded.

"After you" Brick said as he gestured for Zoë to lead the way out of his office.

Mr. and Mrs. Hart walked into the Rammer Jammer for lunch. They knew that Wade had recently purchased the bar and wanted to see the means of which Wade had to support their daughter and grandson.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Hart". Wade greeted and dipped his head slightly.

"Hello Wade" Ms. Hart returned his greeting while Dr. Hart sat on a bar stool in silence.

Wade was not ignorant to Dr. Hart's behavior and decided to tread lightly. "What can I get you two for lunch"? Wade offered.

"I'll have a simple house salad" Ms. Hart answered.

"Ok". Wade bit his cheek to keep from saying anything else.

"What do you recommend, Wade". Mr. Hart asked.

Wade noticed his name was said the exact same way as Zoë said it; the night he found her drunk by the side of the road. The memory put a smile on his face and helped him hold his tongue. "I recommend the burger. It's classic and there isn't any red blooded American that doesn't like a burger".

"Vegetarians don't like hamburgers". Mr. Hart retorted.

"They like the veggie burger". Wade returned with a tight smile.

"I'll have one of those. It shouldn't have as much grease as the rest of the menu". Dr. Hart said as he pushed away the menu in disgust.

"Sure thing" Wade said through an even tighter smile.

Wade walked back to the kitchen and hand delivered the order to the kitchen.

"I would tell you to spit in it but they are my future in-laws". Wade told the cook as he handed him the ticket. The cook shook his head with a smile and started working on the ticket.

Brick drove past Lavon's plantation on the way to the Wilkes Plantation.

"That's Lavon's property. How close is it to here"? Zoë asked curious.

"The properties border each other". Brick answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Did Lavon know that I had a plantation sitting empty right next door while I lived in his carriage house that shared a generator with Wade"? Zoë became agitated.

"Yes, he did. He was also told of the condition and not to tell you. Also, Wade is your fiancé and the father of your child. If you did not live in Lavon's carriage house that shared a generator with Wade, things might have turned out differently". Brick warned.

"I know. I saw the movie Mr. Destiny". Zoë conceded.

Brick chuckled at Zoë's comment as he turned onto the road that led up to the main house of Wilkes Plantation.

"There it is your soon to be home sweet home". Brick announced.

Zoë looked at the house in wonder. It was almost an exact copy of Lavon's house. Brick parked the car and walked around to help Zoë get out of the car. They walked up the pathway to front of the house. Brick pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The house had been modernized just as Lavon's house had been. There was no furniture which made the house look even bigger.

"The furniture was donated to the church. We didn't know if you would actually come down here. Removing the furniture helped with making repairs and renovations". Brick explained the absence of furniture. "The keepsakes and pictures were boxed up and stored in the back corner of the house. I didn't want the heat getting to them".

Zoë nodded her head in approval. She walked through the house until she found the boxes. There weren't very many. He was single after all. What little was here most likely belonged to previous Wilkes families. Zoë opened a box that was even with her waist. There were black and white photos in antique frames. There were also antique looking knickknacks. She reached into the box and picked up a few one by one. These items were a part of history, her history.

Brick started to feel invading and so he decided to point out the rest of the house.

"There was a carriage house in the back. It was uninhabitable. Harley had left money for the upkeep of the property. I had it tore down and replaced with a guest house".

"That was a good idea. My parents will appreciate it". Zoë said with a smile. Thinking of her parents she decided to call Wade. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey darling'" Wade answered in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, are you alright"? Zoë asked concerned.

"Your parents are here going over the bar with a fine tooth comb". Wade explained.

"I'm so sorry. I was so excited about them being here for the birth of the baby that I didn't think of the scrutiny they would put our lives under".

"I'll manage. I had to put a picture of you behind the bar for me to be reminded to behave". Wade tried to sooth Zoë.

"Awe, that is so sweet". Zoë acclaimed.

"I'm trying to be". Wade couldn't help but smile.

"I have to go but I have something to tell you when I get home. I love you". Zoë remembered Brick.

"I love you too. Bye" Wade returned to his paperwork that had previously gone ignored until today.

Brick showed Zoë around the house. Zoë walked into the kitchen and pictured Wade cooking dinner at the stove while she sat at the table feeding the baby. She pictured Wade and Lavon playing XBOX in the living room while she watched from the hallway after putting the baby to bed. Zoë couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the memories that would be made in this house.

Brick drove Zoë over to the Rammer Jammer to ride home with Wade after he was done at work. She opened the door to the bar and looked over each face for Wade. Zoë finally decided he must be in the office. She walked behind the bar and opened the office door.

"Hey you" Zoë said as she entered the office.

Wade lifted his head up to look at Zoë. "Hey yourself" Wade said with a smile.

"Are you ready for my news"? Zoë asked.

"As long as there is still just one baby in there, I think I'm ready". Wade said with a smile.

"Well, if you aren't ready" Zoë started before she turned to leave.

Wade jumped up and ran over to Zoë. He grabbed her by the arm and started choking on his words. "Twins"? was all that would come out of Wade's mouth.

"Nope" Zoë said with an evil grin.

"Not even close to funny. You scared the ever loving tar out of me". Wade scolded as he walked back to his chair behind his desk.

"I know. I'm sorry". Zoë paused until Wade acknowledges her apology. "Time for the real news, Harley left me something besides the practice. He made Brick the trustee and he decided to give it to me early. Harley left me Wilkes plantation". Zoë smiled at Wade.

"He left you what"? Wade looked up astounded.

"Wilkes Plantation" Zoë responded.

"We are going to own a plantation. Where? What shape is it in"? Wade started firing off questions.

"Yes, next to Lavon's funny enough and it's in pristine condition". Zoë fired her answers.

"That's amazing". Wade had a face splitting smile.

Zoë handed Wade the paper work for the plantation to put in the safe with the papers for the bar. Wade quickly read over the top piece of paper. It didn't escape him that the property was only in Zoë's name but that was an argument for another time when they were old and grey. He choked up a little at the thought of them being old and grey. One day one of their hearts will stop not of their own free will. Wade thought that marrying Zoë and spending the rest of his life with her meant never having to say good bye to her. Wade knew he would have to turn around and face Zoë so he took in a deep breath to calm his emotions. He laid the paperwork to the plantation on top of the paperwork for the Rammer Jammer that was in both of their names. Then closed the safe.


	22. Time Lost

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What do you think"? Zoe asked Wade after taking him on a tour of the plantation.

"It's amazing. I couldn't imagine a better place to raise our son". Wade answered pulling Zoe into his embrace.

"I can't believe you didn't know about this place after living in Bluebell all your life". Zoe stated in wonder.

"I might have known about it and just forgot. Harley lived above the practice. So, it's not like I had a constant reminder of Wilkes Plantation and I never had a reason to go past Lavon's house". Wade concluded.

Zoe accepted Wade's explanation and continued to look around the house. The house took on a whole new life being in it with Wade instead of Brick. When she was being shown the house by Brick, it was just a house. Being here with Wade turned a house into a home

"There is one little problem". Wade stated.

"What, what is it"? Zoe asked with a pout.

"We maybe have enough furniture between the two of us for the guest house". Wade answered regretfully.

"I know maybe we could just stay in the guest house while we slowly decorate the main house"? Zoe asked full of hope.

"That might work" Wade nodded.

Zoe gave Wade an excited smile before she wrapped her arms around Wade and put her cheek to his chest. She loved listening to his heart. The rhythm of Wade's heart beat was music to her cardio thoracic surgeon ears. Wade laid his cheek on the top of Zoe's head. The feel of her soft hair on his cheek was home to him. They stood in perfect silence while imagining their lives together at Wilkes Plantation.

Mr. and Ms. Hart arrived at the plantation after being invited by their daughter to tour her new acquirement. Ethan arrived on to the porch first. He reached for the doorbell and then remembered that people in Bluebell do not lock theirs doors. He then reached for the door knob turned it and opened the door to enter the house. Ethan walked from the front of the house towards the back of the house with Ms. Hart right behind him reading an email on her phone.

Ethan stopped short when he took in the scene of Wade and Zoe. Ms. Hart ran right into his back shortly after. Ms. Hart started to chastise Ethan for stopping abruptly when he shushed her. He pointed to what had him so intrigued and Ms. Hart automatically understood. She had seen the tenderness between Wade and Zoe before in the hospital but Ethan had never seen it. Ms. Hart pulled Mr. Hart behind a wall so that he could observe the unusual behavior of their daughter.

Ethan didn't approve of Wade because he thought he was a country bumpkin bartender who had some luck fall on him to become a country bumpkin bar owner. He didn't think for an instance that Wade could melt the ice princess' heart that he instilled in her. Ethan knew that Brick had made her a more caring doctor but Wade taught her how to love and be loved. He had hated the circumstance of which brought her to Bluebell but he was quickly realizing that Bluebell was what she needed. That Wade was what she needed. Ethan continued to take in the scene and started to feel inferior to Wade for a moment. What Wade lacked in money, he more than made up for in heart. His daughter needed heart. Zoe had gone so long without it and it was his fault. He wanted to make it up to her and needed to figure out how.

Mrs. Hart decided to bust the bubble that Wade and Zoe were in. "Zoe, this house is amazing. We will have to call Felicia and get her down here to decorate it".

"I wish we could but with me not working until I start my fellowship, it's not possible". Zoe said while removed her arms from around Wade.

"That's a shame. I'm sure Felicia would have come up with a brilliant design". Ms. Hart commented and then changed the subject. "Are you going to take your parents on a tour of your new house"?

"Yes, of course" Zoe answered shaking herself out of the haze.

After Zoe took her parents on the tour of the plantation, everyone went their separate ways to rest for the night. Zoe and Wade arrived at Lavon's in time for dinner. Zoe walked into the kitchen before Wade.

"Something smells heavenly". Zoe commented rubbing her starving stomach.

"Are you alright, Zoe"? Lavon asked concerned.

Right then Wade walked in to the kitchen and observed Lavon cooking.

"What's for dinner, it smells great"? Wade paused for a moment taking in the scene. "Why are you looking at Zoe so concerned"? Wade asked nervous.

"She just said that my fried catfish smelt heavenly". Lavon answered deadpanned.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it smells heavenly because that's kind of girly but it smells pretty damn good". Wade remarked ignorant to what Lavon was implying.

Lavon shook his head at his friend that just didn't understand. "Zoe hates fried catfish" Lavon answered frustrated looking at Wade who sat on one of the stools.

"I do" Zoe said in shock.

"Somebody better bring me up to speed before I start yelling" Wade ordered.

"This baby is messing with my taste buds" Zoe answered before she left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Seriously, you two are freaking out over her hating fried catfish and then coming in here and saying it smelt good"? Wade asked for confirmation.

"Yes, it's like finding something out about yourself that rocks your very foundation". Lavon answered.

"It's fried catfish". Wade exasperated.

"It's not fried catfish. It's thinking all your life you were a New Yorker and waking up one day to find out you are an Alabamian". Lavon retorted.

"You got that from Zoe thinking your fried catfish smelt heavenly"? Wade asked.

"Well, Yeah". Lavon answered.

"Ok then. I'm going to go find Zoe and see if I can't start to fix the crazy farm". Wade said as he got up off his stool and left the kitchen.

The next morning Ethan hart walked into the Rammer Jammer. "Hello, Wade. Do you have a computer here? My laptop battery died".

"I think Zoe left her Laptop in the office earlier". Wade answered as he pointed in the direction of his office.

Ethan nodded his thanks and headed to the door that Wade pointed to. He then turned the knob, opened the door and went in. Sure enough there was a laptop sitting on Wade's desk. Ethan walked over to and had a seat at the desk. He ran his finger over the cursor pad to wake up the laptop. There were so many pages left open from Zoe's use. Each one of them was a different furniture website. Ethan realized that she was most likely daydreaming about how she one day would be able to decorate the main house at the plantation. His name helped Zoe with her first dream but that was the only contribution he had made. Ethan decided he would make one of her dreams come true and not with just his name. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello Felicia. It's Ethan Hart. I have a job for you. Zoe has recently acquired a plantation and I would like you to decorate it for her".

Wade and Zoe were sitting in Wade's car parked in front of the plantation house.

"Why did your dad tell us to meet him here but not to go in before he got here"? Wade asked looking at the house he was told not to go into.

"I don't know. That's all he said meet me here and don't go in before I get there". Zoe answered shrugging her shoulders.

A town car pulled in behind Wade's car shortly after they arrived. Zoe parents opened their doors and stepped out. Zoe and Wade opened their doors and stepped out also. Zoe waited for her mother to come to her.

"What is dad up too"? Zoe asked her mother.

"I know as much as you do" She answered.

They all walked up to the front door of the main house. Zoe looked back at her dad as if to ask if she could enter her own house. He nodded and so Zoe opened the door to enter the house. Standing in the middle of the living room was Felicia.

"What do you think"? Felicia asked with her arms gesturing like she was a model on the Price is Right.

"It's amazing but what is all of this"? Zoe asked confused.

"I wanted to contribute more to your life than my name. I haven't been there for you like I should have been. I was angry with your mother and I didn't once stop to think that you were an innocent child that was just caught up in a situation beyond your control. I was the adult. I should have known that you wouldn't understand the way I acted because I was the only father you knew and your mother never told you about Harley Wilkes. I'm sorry and this is my way of trying to make up for time lost".

"Dad, I don't know what to say". Zoe responded overwhelmed.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to be happy. I see that my mistakes have turned out to be blessings in disguise but that doesn't make my actions any better".

"Thank you for the furniture and more importantly" Zoe reached for Wade's hand "Thank you for your blessings in disguise".

Ethan walked over to Zoe and wrapped his arms around her. Wade let go of Zoe's hand and stepped back. Zoe and Ethan ended their embrace. Zoe stepped back wiping the tears from her face. Ethan noticed water in the floor. He started looking at the ceiling for a leek.

"Either you were crying extremely large tears or you have an elusive leak". Ethan commented while still searching the ceiling.

"Um, yeah, my water just broke". Zoe answered trying to remain calm.


	23. Lady Parts

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mr. and Ms. Hart walked into the living room as Wade and Zoe were coming down the stairs. "Dr. Breeland will be waiting on us at the hospital". Ms. Hart said as Wade and Zoe descend the stairs with an overnight bag and a diaper bag.

"I called Lavon he is on his way to the hospital too". Wade declared as he reached the last step and carefully guiding Zoe down the last few stairs.

"Let's go then". Zoe said eager to be leading the way to the town car.

They came to the car and Wade handed both bags to the driver to put in the trunk and then ran to Zoe's side. Zoe was climbing into the left passenger side as Wade climbed into the other side of the town car. He quickly grabbed her arm to help guide her into the seat next to him. After Zoe was carefully seated in the town car, Mr. and Ms. Hart hurriedly maneuvered around Zoe to get to their seats. The driver shut the car door and quickly jumped in the driver's seat and pulled out of the plantation.

When they arrived at the hospital, Wade quickly got out of the car and ran around to the trunk of the town car to get the bags out of trunk. He slammed the lid down and hurried to Zoe side as Mr. and Ms. Hart were helping her out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. Zoe turned and looked at Wade.

"Are you ready"? She asked with a soft laugh.

"No but I can't wait to meet our son". Wade answered with a hundred watt smile.

They all walked into the hospital and then Zoe walked up to the desk to check in. The nurse gave Zoe a wheel chair to sit in while she took her information and had her sign paper work. Zoe signed the last of the paper work and handed it to the receptionist. The receptionist then called an orderly to take Zoe to her room.

Right as Zoe is about to be taken to her room Lavon walks in from the parking lot.

"I didn't miss anything did I"? Lavon asked excited.

"Nope, labor isn't exactly a fast process, Lavon". Zoe answered as the orderly turned her towards the elevator.

Wade, Zoe and the orderly took the first elevator while Mr., Ms. Hart and Lavon waited for the next one to arrive.

Wade, Zoe and the orderly arrived at the delivery room and the nurse handed Zoe a gown to change into. Zoe walked into the bathroom, took her clothes off and put on the gown. After she was done she folded her clothes and put them in a neat pile on a shelf. Then she opened the door and walked out.

Wade was sitting in a visitor's chair beside the bed nervously waiting for Zoe's return. Wade heard the door to the bathroom open got up to help Zoe over to and into the bed. After Zoe was securely in bed, a nurse came to put in Zoe's IV and check her dilation.

"You are at a 5, Zoe. You need to rest. There is a long road ahead". The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

Wade went and turned down the lights. "Rest Zoe, I will be here the whole time".

While Zoe is asleep, Wade, Zoe's parents and Lavon sat in various chairs around the room making calls to anyone that might need to know that Zoe was in labor. Wade called Shelly to let her know she would be running the bar for at least the next couple of days. Lavon called his secretary to cancel all of his appointments and reschedule them with the deputy mayor. Mr. and Ms. Hart had already made arrangements for them to be out of town so; they were calling the florist and the newspapers.

Wade had to keep busy so his mind didn't roam. He needed to be here in body and mind. Zoe needed him to be here with her, not thinking about the bar or any of his other responsibilities.

"Earl"! Wade remembered and jumped up out of his chair all of a sudden.

"Don't worry about him. I will go get him. Just let him know I'm coming. I don't want miss my Godson's arrival". Lavon told Wade before he exited Zoe's hospital room.

"Thanks Lavon. I call him right now". Wade said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Wade walked out of the room and into the hallway. He quickly called Earl to let him know that Zoe was in labor and that Lavon was on his way to pick him up. Earl was so excited and talking a mile a minute.

"Pops, I got to go". Wade hollered over Earl's chatter and put his phone in his pocket as a doctor walked past him and into Zoe's room.

"I am Dr. Thompson; I will be administering Zoe's epidural". He told Wade.

Wade nodded and walked over to Zoe's bed. "Zoe, darling, you need to wake up"? Zoe's eyes fluttered open.

"What is it Wade"? Zoe asked groggy.

"The doctor is here to administer your epidural". Wade answered.

Zoe rubbed her eyes to help wake herself up. Dr. Thompson and Wade helped Zoe sit up so the doctor could administer her epidural.

"You are all set". The doctor said after he was finished and then helped Zoe lay back down.

"Thank you, Dr. Thompson". Zoe said as she made herself more comfortable.

Then Dr. Breeland knocked on the door and came in to check Zoe's progress. "You were a 5 before, so let's see if you have moved up".

"Yea, it's time for the awkwardness of Brick Breeland looking at my lady parts". Zoe said unenthusiastically.

"Dr. Hart, we are adults. Your lady parts looks like every woman's lady parts not to mention you had to have known this was coming. Did you think I was going to deliver your baby with a blindfold on"? Brick scolded.

"No, but it would have been nice if you had acquired that skill". Zoe answered as she started to maneuver herself with help from Wade.

Dr. Breeland checked Zoe's cervix and then helped her lay back down. "You are at 6, just a little longer". He asserted while noting it in the chart and then left the room.

To everyone that was in Zoe's hospital room, time seemed to stand still over the next hours. Wade and all of the other men were playing cards while Ms. Hart read her fifth magazine and Zoe slept.

A nurse came in to check Zoe. "Hello Zoe. I'm Lucy, I will be your nurse for this shift and hopefully this will be the last time you have to be checked".

"I hope so too, I am ready to have this baby". Zoe said while struggling to maneuver herself for her cervix to be checked.

Lavon was back with Earl now so the nurse waited for them to exit the room before she began her exam.

"We'll wait outside". Lavon told Zoe awkwardly before quickly heading for the door.

Zoe laughed and nodded.

"The last nurse said that you were at 9". Lucy reminded Zoe before she began. "You are a ten". Lucy announced before helping Zoe to be put back to rights.

"I am going to go get the doctor so you can have this baby". Lucy announced before she put Zoe's chart back and exited the room.

"Are you ready to bring this little one into the world, Zoe"? Brick asked coming into the room.

"As ready as I will ever be". Zoe answered.

"Let's get started then". Brick said as he nodded to a nurse to begin.

Brick and Lucy prepared for the delivery. They then dressed in a gown and gloves. Brick sat on a stool at the end of the bed. He then helps Zoe position her feet to get ready to push.

"Alright Zoe, here we go. I need you to give me a good push through your bottom".

Zoe pushes and the nurse counts. Wade and Ms. Hart are on the other side from the nurse. Wade is holding her hand and watching every move that is made.

"The head is crowning, Zoe. Give me a really good push". Brick announces after a few pushes

Zoe gives it her all and pushes as the nurse counts

"The head is out". Brick announces. "We just need to work on these shoulders" Brick works for a few moments and then declares "and there we are".

Zoe hears her baby cry for the first time. Wade cut the umbilical cord. Lucy then took him to be cleaned and then wrapped him in a blanket. Dr. Breeland finished with the after labor process and then put Zoe's legs down.

Lucy handed the baby to Zoe. Mr. and Ms. Hart moved to the other side of the bed to get a closer look while Wade just leaned in. Wade looks into his son's eyes for the first time and they are the same color as his.

"He's beautiful". Ms. Hart said breaking the silence.

"He is. Just like his dad". Zoe said looking up at Wade and smiling.

Wade smiled at the mother of his child. Zoe returned to looking at the baby in awe. She then unraveled the blanket from around him and counted all the fingers and toes. Then she decided it was time for introductions.

"Hi little one, I'm your mom". Tears came to Zoe's eyes.

"Do you want to hold him, Wade"? Zoe asked

"Yes". Wade took the baby out of Zoe's arms carefully. Wade looked into his sons eyes and said "I am your dad".

"We need to give him a proper bath and move you to a regular room". Lucy told Zoe after she entered the room.

"OK". Zoe said reluctantly. Zoe took the baby back from Wade and then stared at her son as to memorize his face. "I love you and I will see you soon". Zoe said before she kissed the baby's forehead and then handed him back to Wade.

Wade kissed the baby's forehead also before taking the baby to Lucy.

"What is his name"? Lucy asked.

Wade looked down at the baby as to confirm the name they picked out for him. "Logan".


	24. HartKinsella Family

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Zoe was moved to a regular room while Logan was with the nurse, Lucy. Wade had run out to the nearest restaurant to get nonhospital food. Mr. and Ms. Hart returned to Bluebell to make sure the plantation house was ready for Logan's arrival.

"Knock, Knock" Lavon said as he walked into Zoe's room.

"Come in" Zoe called back.

"How are you"?

"Good, considering".

"Considering, you pushed out a baby".

"Exactly" Zoe said with a chuckle.

"I told Wade I would stay with you until he came back, if that is alright with you"? Lavon asked

"As long as you don't think I'm rude if I fall asleep, it's alright with me". Zoe answered.

Lavon and Zoe sat in comfortable silence watching television after that. In fact so comfortable, Zoe did just what she said she would do and fell asleep.

While Zoe was asleep, the nurse brought Logan into the room.

"Hello, you must be a friend of the family". The nurse stated her observation.

"What gave it away"? Lavon said with a soft laugh.

"This little boy is the spitting image of his father with small touches of his mother" The nurse replied.

"Hopefully, Zoe's smarts is one of those small touches". Lavon said looking down at his Godchild with a smile.

The nurse just smiled at Lavon's comment. "I'll be back shortly with a bottle" said the nurse before she turned and left the room.

Lavon then pushed Logan's bed on wheels to the other side of the room. He didn't want him to be near the door because anything could happen and Logan would be in the crossfire.

The nurse returned as promised with a bottle. "Here you go" said the nurse while handing a bottle to Lavon.

"You want me to feed him"? Lavon asked looking at the nurse confused.

"Well, unless you want to wake his mother who is sleeping after being in labor for hours and then having to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon, I would say yes". The nurse answered jokingly before leaving.

"Isn't there someone else more qualified that can do this"? Lavon asked the nurse's retreating form.

"I guess not". Lavon answers his own question before he turns around to have a man to man talk with less than a day old Logan.

"Here's the deal kid, mom is asleep and I am not ignorant enough to wake her. Your dad is on a food run but even if he was here we would still be in the same boat. So, we are going to cut Godfather Lavon some slack and take our bottle like a champ, deal"? He said as he picked Logan up in his arms. Logan let out a short cry. "Alright, then it's chow time". Lavon said as he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. He placed the bottle in the baby's mouth.

Logan greedily sucked the cream colored liquid out of the bottle. "Someone was hungry". Lavon observed.

A knock at the door pulled Lavon's attention away from the television. "Come in". He said to the knocker.

"Hey Lavon, I'm here to rescue you". Wade said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you". He said as he waited for Wade's hands to be free of food before he handed him the baby.

Right then, Zoe's eyes started to flutter. "Wade"?

"I'm right here". Wade answered. "They brought the baby to the room while you were asleep".

"I got to get going. I'll see you later Zoe". Lavon said before he gave her a hug and then patted Wade on the back, "Later Wade".

"See ya, Lavon" Wade said to Lavon's retreating form.

The forty-eight hour hospital stay had come to an end. Wade and Zoe were going through every bag to make sure nothing was forgotten.

Wade walked out of the hospital room bathroom carrying the dirty clothes bag and Zoe's cosmetic bag while Zoe was standing by the bed packing Logan's diaper bag.

"You got everything"? Wade asked as he approached Zoe.

"Yeah, this is the last of it". Zoe took the cosmetic bag from Wade and put it in the overnight bag before zipping it up. "You ready"? Wade asked Zoë, before taking a deep breath.

"We have to wait for the wheelchair". Zoë answered.

"Just like before" Wade nodded.

A few minutes later Lucy came in with a wheel chair. "Are you ready to go home, Hart family"?

Zoe cringed at the thought of how that could have made Wade feel. They both agreed to get married after the baby was born so that Zoe could have the wedding she wanted in the dress she wanted, not a maternity dress.

"It's ok" Wade whispered in Zoe's ear before he kissed her temple.

Zoe leaned into Wade's kiss and closed her eyes in relief. Wade rubbed her arms up in down to comfort her more. Being called the Hart family stung a little but he knew the only reason they were called that was because it was Zoe last name and she had the last name on record. He also knew that the reality of the situation was that two thirds of the so called Hart family had the last name Kinsella. So, actually Zoe was the odd man out, not him. Wade chuckled a little to himself at the thought of that.

Zoë sat down in the wheel chair. Then Lucy carefully handed her Logan. Zoe made sure the blanket was wrapped around him well and nodded for them to proceed.

Wade picked up the overnight bag and diaper bag to fling them over his shoulder before he picked up the dirty clothes bag and followed behind them.

They arrived at the curb where Lavon was sitting in the driver's seat of the navigator. Wade tapped Lucy on the arm and pointed to the back of the navigator to let her know where he was going and to wait for him to get back.

He slammed the back door shut and then quickly jogged back to Zoe's side. Wade opened the rear car door and then gently took Logan from Zoe to put him in his car seat.

Lucy locked the wheels on the wheelchair so that Zoe could stand up out of the chair. Wade stepped back from the car when he noticed Zoe was standing. Wade helped Zoe climb into the navigator beside Logan's car seat. Zoe automatically looked over at Logan before reaching for her seat belt. She saw that he was sound asleep and proceeded to put her seat belt on.

The car door opened on the other side of the navigator and the ball of excitement that was Wade jumped in with a smile. He went through the same actions as Zoe and then gave Zoe a million watt smile.

"Is the Kinsella family ready to go home"? Lavon asked emphasizing Kinsella.

"Seriously, Wade"? Zoe asked.

"Damn Skippy" Wade responded.

"Thank you for traveling Hayes transportations. We will be departing shortly. Our destination is Wilkes Plantation the home of the Kinsella Family". Lavon narrated.

"Really, Lavon"? Zoe shouted.

"As always thank you for using Hayes transportation for your traveling needs". Lavon finished before he put the navigator in gear and drove away from the hospital.

They arrived at Wilkes Plantation with Logan. Lavon parked the car in front of the house. He then got out of the car and opened the trunk to get the bags out. Wade unlatched the car seat from the base and climbed out of the car with Logan in tow. Zoe climbed out of the navigator and then led the way into the house.

Zoe took Logan upstairs and into his room. She unbuckled his car seat and lifted him out. Zoe held Logan close to her chest. She then lowered her head to kiss the top of his head.

"Poor baby, you smell like the hospital. Let's change that". Zoe said before she laid Logan in his crib.

She then went to the closet and pulled out the bathing chair. Zoe then placed the chair on top of the changing table. After that she went around the room and gathered all the things she would need to give Logan a bath. She then turned towards the crib to do a quick check before taking everything into Logan's bathroom. Zoe ran the back of her finger along Logan's cheek. Then she turned to pick up the bath chair full of items. Zoe then walked into the bathroom with her supplies.

After Zoe walked into the bathroom, she placed the chair on the counter next to the sink and arranged the rest of the items beside it. She then went back into the bedroom and laid a sleeper and a diaper on the changing table before she continued to the crib. Before Zoe reached to lift Logan out of his crib, Wade walked into the bedroom after Lavon left.

"I'm going to give Logan a bath. Would you like to help"? Zoe asked.

"Yeah, let me get him". Wade answered walking up to the crib and playfully shooed Zoe out of his way.

He gently picked the baby up out of the crib. As Wade was bringing Logan to his chest, Logan opened his eyes and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at his son.

"Hey there, little fella" Wade said before he continued to bring the baby to his chest. He then walked back to a waiting Zoe and placed Logan in the bathing chair. Zoe then handed Wade a towel.

"I am going to remove his sleeper and then you put the towel over him like a blanket". Zoe said as she started to remove the sleeper.

Wade placed the towel right below Logan's chin. He started to whimper. Zoe quickly put baby wash on a small wash cloth and rubbed it between her hands to make suds. She then lifted the towel and quickly soaped the baby's body. Then Zoe rinsed the wash cloth and removed the soap from his body.

"I am going to lift the towel and undo his diaper. Then you clean his area before he takes aim". Zoe instructed.

Wade stood their confused as to how Logan would take aim. Zoe lifted the towel and unfastened the diaper. Then she looked to wade to make sure he was ready. He was still standing there confused.

"What can I help you with, Wade"? Zoe asked with a chuckle. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"What is he going to aim with"? Wade asked with his confusion painted on his face.

Zoe gave him a "You can't be serious look" and then realized he was. She then lowered her eyes to below Wade's belt. Wade followed Zoe's line of sight.

"Oh" Wade let out completely embarrassed.

"You have obviously never changed a baby boy's diaper" She stated at his realization.

"And when have you"? He asked knowing she was an only child.

"You are surgical interns. Grunts. Nobodies. The bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night and don't complain". Zoe quoted Miranda Bailey.

"I'm sensing there is a reference to a chick doctor show here but I can't be for certain" Wade unhappily stated.

"Get ready or I will not hold back my laughter when he gets you". Zoe reprimanded.

When she saw that he was ready she removed the diaper completely. Wade had a wash cloth in each hand.

"Wash on" Wade said as he cleaned Logan with the wash cloth that had the soap on it. "Wash off" He continued with the wash cloth that just had water.

Zoe shook her head as she picked up Logan and wrapped him in the towel simultaneously. She then carried the baby out of the bathroom and over to the changing table. Wade quickly grabbed the sleeper and diaper off of the changing table for Zoe. She placed the baby down gently onto the table. She then took the diaper from Wade before she started to unravel the towel. Zoe quickly lifted Logan's bottom and slid the diaper underneath. She then finished fastening the diaper and reached for the sleeper. Wade acted like he was handing her the sleeper but then quickly pulled it back. Zoe fell into him and he caught her. Wade looked down at her and kissed Zoe deeply. Zoe stood up a little light headed from Wade's assault.

"Remember that's how he got here". Zoe teased.

"And I can't wait to practice making another one". He emphasized practice.

Zoe eyed him before she started to dress Logan.

"Six weeks" Zoe said to Wade.

"Till what"? Wade asked confused.

"Until practice can resume"

"I'm gonna be blue" Wade yelled in realization.

Zoe busted out laughing while Logan busted out crying.

Zoe walked over to Wade after calming Logan and put her nose to Logan's hair.

"I love that clean baby smell".

"It's not bad".

"And now to go and get that clean Zoe smell". Zoe said as she handed the baby to Wade and then turned to go into their bedroom.

Wade went and lay on their bed with Logan on his chest. He then turned the television on low. Zoe showered, dressed, and then returned to the bedroom. Wade noticed Zoe's return as she crawled onto the other side of the bed. Zoe laid down and scooted close to Wade's side, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling that these moments will be few and far between". Zoe said as she tried to cuddle even closer to Wade.

Wade just laid his cheek on the top of Zoe's head to continue in the moment.


	25. Another Beginning

It has been a pleasure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Logan's cries came through the baby monitor. Zoe's eyes fluttered opened and a smile formed on her face as she sat up and threw the covers back. After she got up out of bed, Zoe walked across the bedroom passing the white dress hanging on her and Wade's bedroom door as she continued to go to Logan.

Zoe picked Logan up out of his crib and then brought him to her chest. "It's just you and me with the peace and quiet for a little while kiddo. Then the circus will begin". She then placed a soft kiss on the top of Logan's head and then proceeded to the kitchen to make his bottle.

"Wade, no" Lavon ruled as he held Wade's phone out of reach.

"Come on Lavon. I just want to check on her. She has never been alone with Logan over night" Wade exasperated.

"And pushing the baby bird out of the nest is the best way to teach her how to fly".

"Zoe is not a baby bird. She is a tightly wounded, spring trap that could snap at any moment".

"Enough! I will call and check on her". Lavon compromised and then dialed the number while Wade moved around nervously.

"Put it on speaker" Wade suddenly demanded.

"No" Lavon answered sternly. "No seeing the bride, no speaking to the bride. And no hearing the bride".

"Hey Lavon" Zoe answered the phone.

"Big Z, today is the big day"

"Yes, it is. The smile has not left my face since I woke up this morning". Zoe answered and looked down at Logan. "Oh, you should see Logan. He's looking for you".

"Oh, you have me on speaker"? Lavon asked.

"See? She has you on speaker". Wade snapped at him.

"Hey Logan, how you doing little buddy"? Lavon eyed Wade.

"That's cold and just plain mean". Wade scolded him.

A smile stretched across his face at Wade's frustration. Wade just huffed out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"You're so mean, Lavon" Zoe chuckled.

"I'm the best man. It's in the job description". He defended himself.

"Okay, delivering messages is also in the job description.

"Pen and paper ready" Lavon answered.

"Knock, Knock" Lavon said as he cautiously opened the door to the guest room.

"What do you want, worst best man ever"? Wade snapped.

"Keep that up and I won't give you Zoe's messages". He chastised.

"Sorry" Wade begrudged as a reply.

"I guess that's better than nothing". Lavon commented before he continued. "Zoe is fine. Logan is fine. They are fine. And you can read the last message for yourself". Lavon told him as he handed the Wade the piece of paper.

Wade took the piece of paper and read it. "I love you, forever" he whispered.

"Forever? I'm pretty sure I wrote down always". Lavon questioned

"You did. It's a thing Zoe and I do. I say I love you, forever and she says I love you, always". Wade answered reminiscing.

"That's so sweet" Lavon mocked.

"Just you wait. One day, you'll meet a girl and fall in love. Then you'll turn into a girl like the rest of us". Wade warned.

"I look forward to it" Lavon took the challenge.

Ms. Hart was directing traffic in the town square. "Begin setting up the chairs here. This is a diagram for you to follow". She handed the piece of paper to the man in charge of the chair rentals. He took it and started directing his men in the set up of the chairs.

The wedding planner caught Ms. Hart directing the chair rental employees. "Ms. Hart, you need to stop doing my job and go to your hotel room and relax. I know I wasn't here the second the chairs arrived but that's okay. Everything will be perfect, I promise". She assured Ms. Hart as she turned her and directed her towards the Whipple Inn.

Dr. Hart knocked on the front door of Zoe's house. Zoe answered the door and motioned for him to come in. "I came to pick up Logan to take over to Wade".

"Oh, okay. He's in the living room with Nathan". Zoe answered as she led the way.

"Hey Nathan" Ethan greeted.

"Hey Dr. Hart" He returned.

"Dad came to pick up Logan". Zoe explained.

"I have to give up my little buddy"? Nathan pouted at Logan.

"Yes, Wade is probably going nuts. He's never been away from him over night before". Zoe answered handing her dad the diaper bag and Logan's wedding outfit.

"Well, I guess dad trumps uncle. I have to give you up". Nathan told Logan before he gave him to Dr. Hart. Ethan nodded his farewell to Nathan before he went to the door to leave. Zoe sat down on the couch to put her shoes on.

"Where are you going"? Nathan Asked.

"I have somewhere I need to go before the wedding. Alone". Zoe eyed Nathan not to protest. He held his hands up in the air and then leaned back on to the couch.

Zoe opened the gate to the cemetery. She knew the path to her destination well. "Hey Harley" Zoe greeted before she sat down on the ground. "I am getting married today. I will become Mrs. Wade Kinsella. He would give me one of his signature smiles if he heard me say that". She laughed softly to herself. Little did she know that he was indeed giving her one of his signature smiles because her phone pocket dialed him.

"Who are you talking too"? Lavon asked making sure it wasn't Zoe.

"Her pocket dialed me, it's not the same". Wade tried to negotiate.

"I can't imagine that she and Nathan's medical conversations are that interesting"? Lavon responded.

"She isn't talking to Nathan. She's talking to Harley". Wade corrected.

Lavon snatched the phone from Wade's ear. "That is a private conversation between her and her desist biological father". Lavon reprimanded.

"I wish you could have been here to see all of the good things you have contributed to my life. I have become a better doctor. I have become a mother. I will become a wife. I would have never had any of those things in New York like I will have them in Bluebell and I could never thank you enough for leaving me your half of the practice. It changed my life so much for the better". Zoe pressed her hand over Harley's name on his tombstone before she stood up to leave.

"How did you talk me into being your maid of honor. Nathan asked adjusting his cuffs.

"Oh! I made you watch Maid of Honor so that you would see it was okay to be a male maid of honor. Then you promised me, you would do it as long as I never made you watch that movie again". Zoe answered with a sly smile.

"Ah, yes, torture".

"It was not torture it was a cute movie. Zoe pouted.

"I'm just glad that Logan was in bed asleep and couldn't see you emasculation of his Uncle Nathan".

"Drama queen" Zoe mumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

"I heard that". Nathan shouted back.

Wade and Lavon were putting the final touches on getting dresses before they headed to the town square.

"Did you and Zoe write your own vows"? Lavon asked.

"Yeah, we did". Wade answered while trying to put on his cuff links.

"Let's hear it". Lavon demanded as he took over Wade's cufflinks for him.

"I love you, forever". Wade recited.

Lavon stopped his activity and looked up at Wade. "I'm still listening".

"That's was all of it".

"That was all of it"? Lavon repeated.

"Yeah, you know Zoe. She doesn't need a bunch of flowery words.

"She may want more than a sentence as her husbands wedding vows". Lavon scolded.

"What should I say? That I will always love her or I will always take care of her to the best of my ability. I will never leave her or cheat on her. That I want to grow old with her and sit on the front porch in the rocking chairs with our grandbabies"? Wade finished.

"Well, yeah" Lavon responded.

"All of that is part of loving her and well, forever covers the always".

"So, it does" Lavon conceded with a smile.

The doorbell rang and Lavon went down stairs to answer the door while Wade put on his shoes. Standing on the porch was Ethan Hart with Logan and all of his belongings.

"I heard you were missing a groomsman". Ethan greeted.

"The most important one too" Lavon smiled and then let them in the house.

Wade was casually walking down the stairs until he saw Logan. He sped up his pace directly towards him. "How are you doing Dr. Hart"? Wade greeted before he took Logan from him while keeping his eyes trained on the baby.

"You can skip the pleasantries this one time. I know you missed him". Ethan responded.

"You have no idea". Wade held Logan close like he would disappear if his grip was loosened one bit.

"Ethan, we have to pick up Zoe and Nathan". Ms. Hart let herself into Lavon's house.

"How is Nathan"? Wade asked. "Did he enjoy spending the evening in my house with my fiancé and son"?

"Green isn't a good color on you, Wade". Ms. Hart responded as she retreated to the door.

"Yeah, I got to go" Dr. Hart said awkwardly and quickly followed behind Ms. Hart.

"We should get going too". Lavon reminded Wade.

"Yeah" Wade agreed after a deep breath.

Sheppard hooks with candle lit lanterns out lined the perimeter of the ceremony. Paper lanterns were also strung above the guest to add more lighting. At the base of the Sheppard hooks were deep red rose pedals. The poles of the gazebo had white lights wound around them. The natural foliage was the only plant life, less is always more. The white chairs were filling with the citizens of Bluebell. They were buzzing with the anticipation of the evening's event.

A hush fell over the crowd as the minister stepped out and walked up the stairs to the gazebo. He was followed by Wade and Lavon with baby Logan in his arms. Wade was so nervous. His worst fear was that Zoe would come to her to senses and change her mind. He felt as though he didn't deserve the male version of the fairy tale ending. The only good thing he ever did in his life was loving Zoe and apparently that was enough to get his fairy tale ending.

Cannon in D began to play as Nathan walked down the aisle trying to keep his dignity intact as Zoe's maid of honor. He passed Wade and Lavon snickering like little school boys. Nathan tried for Zoe to ignore them otherwise he would have decked them both.

The archway that Nathan walked through at the beginning of the aisle now had white curtains hanging closed from it. Wade took a deep breath for he knew what that signaled. The wedding march began to play and the guest turned to see the bride. Two men in tuxedos pulled back the curtains to reveal Zoe and her father.

Zoe was the most beautiful creature Wade had ever seen. She was walking towards him in an ivory sweetheart design in a mermaid silhouette. It also had a pleated design on the body that was made of lace and beading. In her hands was an arrangement of deep red and ivory roses.

As Zoe and her father walked towards the end of the aisle complete happiness came over Zoe. She was walking towards the beginning of forever with Wade. There was no moment other than when Logan was born that compared with this moment. Who would have thought that Dr. Zoe Hart would find the love of her life in the middle of nowhere, Alabama?

Wade took Zoe's hand from her father and squeezed it tight as if he loosened it one bit, she would disappear. Zoe smiled and squeezed his hand back to let him know she wasn't going anywhere.

The minister spoke the words of a traditional wedding ceremony and then announced that Wade and Zoe had written their own vows. Wade looked into Zoe's deep brown eyes and then spoke his vow. "I love you, forever". Zoe couldn't hide her smile even if she wanted too and returned Wade's gaze as she spoke her vow. "I love you, always". They then exchanged rings before the reverend pronounced them man and wife.

The wedding reception was a grouping of ivory linen covered round tables with deep red rose center pieces as well as chargers underneath ivory china. The tables were arranged around the dance floor that was lit by the over hanging lanterns. There were waiters walking around to each table delivering their meals as Wade and Zoe took center stage on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Kinsella"? Wade offered his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Kinsella" Zoe returned with a soft laugh. They floated across the dance floor as the town of Bluebell looked on in awe.

After the song ended Mr. Hart was standing at the edge of the dance floor waiting for the chance to dance with his daughter. "Zoe, would you honor your father with a dance"?

"I would love too". Zoe responded choking back her tears. She had dreamt of the father of the bride dance since she was a little girl and she would dance standing on top of her father's feet.

"You look beautiful". Dr. Hart commented.

"Thank you" Zoe replied.

"I remember your mother on our wedding day. She was a vision".

"She was. I remember the pictures".

"Wade looks at you the same way. That's how I know my little girl is going to be just fine". Ethan told her.

"I'm going to be more than fine, dad". Zoe retorted.

The cake was cut and they sweetly fed each other and drank champagne. There were a few more dances that needed to be squeezed in before Wade and Zoe left. Lavon made sure his was one of them. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Kinsella"? Lavon asked extending his hand toward Zoe.

"But of course Mr. Hayes" Zoe answered as she took his hand and they walked towards the dance floor.

"So, how does it feel to be an old married woman"?

"First of all, I'm not old and second of all, it feels amazing". Zoe finished.

They twirled around the dance floor in comfortable silence until Lavon asked a question. "What brings a hot shot surgeon to Bluebell, Alabama"?

"After my medical residency, I was a little lost. So, Dr. Zoe Hart went home".


End file.
